Can I Love You?
by JessRobStar
Summary: Cammie's just moved from Westerville High, wanting a fresh start, to be single, and not have to worry about her ex. Josh. But what happens when she meets a certain individual? R&R. No Spies.
1. Introductions

Summary-Cammie's just moved from Westerville High, wanting a fresh start, Single and Loving it. But what happens when she meets a certain individual? R&R. No Spies.

Chapter 1

Mum looks at me and smiles. "Have a great first day today sweetie" Mum says kissing my forehead.

I nod slinging my backpack over my shoulder and head out the door. "Bye Mum" I shout as I walk along the pathway, we'd just moved here from Westerville and this was going to be my first day at Roseville High. I look down at my uniform; this school was a private school, so it was definitely different from Westerville. My uniform was a light purple and white checked dress that went to my mid-thigh. I was wearing ankle socks. I continue walking and bump into someone on the walkway, I look over and see a blonde girl on the ground. "I'm so sorry! Let me help you up" I say putting my hand out she grabs it willingly and I feel just how light this girl is. "It's alright, I'm Liz. I'm from Roseville High, looks like you are too" Liz says grinning.

"Uh yeah, I just transferred. This is my first day. I'm a sophomore" I say. Liz nods.

"I'm Sophomore too, so hi uh-" Liz says a blush forming on her face.

"Cammie. Nice too meet you Liz" I say shaking her hand. Liz smiles.

"Hi Cammie, do you want me to show you around the school? What do you have first?" Liz asks. I grab my diary out of my bag and check my timetable. "Psychology first, Maths, English then Drama" I say casually looking up at Liz. "Well we have psychology together, maths and English together, but I'm not in Drama" Liz says. I smile that was pretty good.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends" Liz says pulling me over to a group of kids. I walk alongside Liz as we reach them. "Hey guys! This is the new girl Cammie, she's a sophomore, just transferred" Liz says smiling.

"Hey Cammie, I'm Grant. Where did you transfer from?" Grant asks shaking my hand.

"Westerville High" I say. Grant smiles giving Liz a hug.

"Hey I'm Bex this is Macey" Bex says shaking my hand, I shake Macey's hand as well.

"Nice to meet you Cammie" Macey says smiling. I smile.

"Hello I'm Jonas, Liz's boyfriend" Jonas says shaking my hand and walking towards Liz giving her a kiss. I smile, they looked so cute together. "And this is Zachary" Bex says pointing towards a guy with dark brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. "Rebecca" Zachary says shooting death glares at Bex. "You say that one more time and I swear I'll strangle you to death" Bex says angrily. Zachary backs off and smirks. "Zach" he says shaking my hand smirking.

"Cammie" I say calmly. Zach smirks, it was sexy but kind of annoying at the same time.

This was going to be an interesting year

**So what did you think? Please review, next chapter will be ten times more interesting**


	2. A Very Interesting Class

Chapter 2

I look back towards Liz and point to Zach. "Does he always smirk?" I ask. Liz laughs and nods. I sigh.

"You know you love it" Zach whispers in my ear, I let out a small laugh as the bell goes. "Hey Cammie, what do you have?" Bex asks walking alongside me. I shrug. "Psychology" I say casually.

"You get stuck with Zach then" Bex says giving me a bump on the shoulder. I sigh.

"Ugh, not Zach" I say sighing. Bex laughs.

"You'll have fun; he's not too bad when you get to know him. Trust me" Bex says heading into her P.E Class with Grant. I run up catching up to Jonas and Liz. "Hey guys, where are we going?" I ask. Jonas and Liz look back at me and smile Liz's face goes red. "Oh my gosh! Cammie! We completely forgot about you!" Liz says. Jonas nods shyly.

"Didn't know I was so easy to forget, maybe I should have tried to make a more lasting impression" I say letting out a laugh. "Hey! You must be the new girl Cammie! It's great to meet you, I'm Tina! We are having a formal Friday night, as well a welcome back formal. We'd love to see the three of you there" Tina says passing us each an invitation.

"Formal?" I say questionably. Liz and Jonas nod shyly looking somewhat nervous.

"Yeah, Tina loves that kind of thing, but the catch is you have to have a date to the formal otherwise you're not allowed to come, Liz and I probably won't go, it's not really our thing. Maybe it would be great if you went, I mean it would sure be a lot of fun" Jonas says calmly. I nod a smile appearing on my face. "I'd like that. I just don't know who the hell I'd go with" I say. Moments later I feel someone zap me and I jump letting out a squeal. I turn around and see Zach. Liz and Jonas look at me the biggest smiles on their faces. I shake my head.

"Did you hear about the formal? Tina trying to get more attention to herself. Again" Zach says clearly annoyed. "Whats wrong with Tina? She seemed nice" I say. Zach shakes his head.

"You really are clueless Cammie. She's a gossiper, attention seeker" Zach says shaking his head. I shrug. "Shut up. I'm new here" I say playfully shoving Zach away.

"Okay class come in" the teacher says letting us into the class. I take a seat next to Zach, as Liz and Jonas take a seat in front of us. "So interested in the formal Cammie?" Zach asks turning his attention to me. I shrug. "My last formal didn't go very well" I say fidgeting with my hands. Zach looks at me all seriously "What happened?" he asks.

"Now, now class settle down. I know your all excited about Tina's formal here at the gym. But class has started" the teacher says. The class quiets down as we face the board giving him our attention.

"I might tell you later, if you're lucky" I whisper to Zach. Zach nods.

"Okay class, my names Mr Ross. And I'll be your psychology teacher. Firstly we are going to get to know each other. So everyone create a circle" Mr Ross says. We all nod moving the chairs to the sides of the room and gathering our chairs together, I take a seat alongside Liz and Zach as the teacher sits opposite us, the rest of the students spread out between.

"Okay so, I'll start off. You ask somebody a question and they and answer the question, the question can't be too personal though, so the person who answered the question has to ask someone a question and so forth" Mr Ross says.

"Okay. Tina, what do you wish to come out of the welcome back formal?" Mr Ross asks. Tina smiles.

"Well fun of course! But I mean really, it's a great way to get people together, so not as many people are single pringles" Tina says smiling. Mr Ross nods.

"Okay, Liz. Will you be going to the formal, if not why?" Tina asks looking at Liz intently. A blush forms on Liz's lips as she looks at Tina and sighs. "Well I prefer not to go, as I'm not really a party type of person" Liz says truthfully. I shuffle In my seat, this exercise could go very wrong.

"I'm sure Jonas would be willing to go with you" Tina says as the class bursts out laughing, Liz and Jonas both look at each other, both of them blushing. Mr Ross coughs and the class goes back silent.

"Nick. Why are you in this class?" Liz asks. Nick shrugs.

"The Careers lady thought I'd enjoy it" Nick says casually. Liz nods.

"Cammie isn't it?" Nick asks. I nod casually.

"Why did you swap schools?" Nick asks. I sigh, I didn't want this to come up, the class looks at me intently and I just say casually. "Didn't like it there" I say calmly. Nick nods.

"Um, Zach" I say. Zach looks at me and smirks.

"Why do you always smirk?" I ask. Zach smirks, I groan. The class laughs, Mr Ross tells the class to quiet down as we focus our attention back on Zach. "You know you love it Cammie" Zach says smirking. The class laughs as I just roll my eyes. "Answer Zach" Mr Ross says seriously. Zach gulps.

"Well you know, the chic's dig it" Zach says. The class nods. The bell rings.

"Okay, I believe you guys know each other better. Next class we'll get to start on the assignment for the term. Have a great day guys" Mr Ross says. I begin walking with Liz, Jonas and Zach.

"Sorry about Nick, he's a friend of ours, he's a lot like Macey, they need to know everything. So sorry if it was too personal" Liz says kindly. I shrug, it was way too personal.

"So are you going to the formal Cammie?" Zach asks. I shrug, I really didn't want to go to the formal but at the same time I did. "As I said, my last formal wasn't really the best" I say. Zach nods.

"We could go as friends if you want. Less complicated that way" Zach says. I grin.

"I'd love to" I say. Zach smirks as Zach takes me to the groups usual hang out. I see Nick, Liz, Jonas, and Macey already there. "Hey Cammie" they chorus. I give them a wave and take a seat next to Macey. "McHenry you'll be happy to hear that Cammie is coming to the formal" Zach says giving me a nudge. "OMG! Really? Who are you going with? I'm going as well but I still need to find someone to ask" Macey says. I smile.

"I'm going with Zach as you know a friend" I say trying to remain calm. Bex, Liz and Macey all exchange glances and smile. "We are so looking for dresses tomorrow night. Bex and Grant have already agreed to go, now we just need Liz, Jonas and Nick to come also" she says giving them death glares. "Fine. Liz and I will go together" Jonas says annoyed. Macey smiles giving Nick a high five.

"Hey Cammie, we are all going out for dinner tonight, do you want to come? We're going to see a movie afterwards and then stay over at my place" Macey says grinning. I smile, I was actually fitting in. "I'd love too" I say as the bell goes for second class. Maths.

"Hey whats everybody got next?" I ask nervously.

"I've got Maths" Zach says smirking. I roll my eyes. Just my luck.

"And the rest of us have science. Good luck with Zach Cammie" Bex says smiling. I laugh and start walking with Zach. "Oh and by the way Cammie, Macey expects you to dress rather formally tonight, she wants to find out if you have some taste in fashion" Zach says smirking. I roll my eyes. Great.

"Okay thanks for the heads up" I say. Zach nods.

"How about I'll pick you up from your place around 6? It's easier that way" Zach says. I nod as we head into class. Tonight was definitely going to be interesting.

**So what do you guys think? Next chapter will definitely be interesting. Any advice? Please review?**


	3. A Night Out

Chapter 3

"So Gallagher Girl, you are stuck with me for yet another session?" Zach says smirking.

"Yeah unfortunately," I say as Zach laughs. We reach the classroom and we are already inside, we both head in taking a seat up the back. "Come on Cammie, I'm not bad. Who's the one picking you up tonight?" Zach asks smirking. I shrug.

"I can always walk" I say a smile spreading across my lips. Zach looks at me seriously and shakes his head. "That's dangerous Cammie bear" Zach says smirking at my nickname. I shake my head.

"Don't call me that Zach, ever." I say seriously as the class starts. Zach looks at me seriously unsure of what to say.

*End of Day*

"Bye guys, see you tonight!" I say waving goodbye to Bex, Macey, Grant, and Nick.

"Bye Cammie, I'll swing by your house at 6, so don't be late" Zach says smirking as he gets into his car. The tree of us, wave him goodbye. When we can no longer see his car the three of us walk together. "Hey Cammie, what really happened at your old school?" Liz asks curiously. I shrug casually. "Things went down wrong with a guy so I wanted a fresh start" I say happy to get that off my chest, even if that wasn't the whole truth.

*Flashback*

"Josh, I'm breaking up with you. It isn't working anymore" I say sighing. Josh looks at me, hurt and anger in his eyes. "You're going to pay for this Cammie" Josh says shoving me into a brick wall, and walking off, I see a tear fall to the ground, he cried over me.

*End of flashback*

Liz and Jonas look at me sadly. "I'm sorry Cammie, this is our stop. See you tonight!" Liz says waving goodbye.

*Flashback*

I was at the end of the year formal. I was dancing with one of my friends, Ben. He's a friend of mine, and was extremely happy to come with me, thank goodness! I see Josh out of the corner of my eye, standing over by the drinks table, I shudder. I look back over at Ben. "I'm going to go grab something to eat" I say smiling. Ben nods, as I head over to the food table. I grab a piece of Pavlova when someone whispers in my ear. "How was your night with Josh like a few weeks back, I heard you were pretty desperate to get in his pants" he says. I look at him shocked. "What? I didn't have sex with him" I say. The guy laughs walking off. A tear slips down my face as I head to the girls toilet. I rush inside the girls toilet when I see on the wall graffiti saying _Cameron Morgan is a slut!_

*End of flashback*

A tear slips from my eye as I head inside. I wipe the tear from my eye, and I see mum in the kitchen, cooking some Apple Slice. "Cammie! Your home! How was school? Did you make any new friends?" Mum asks bombarding me with questions. I laugh, putting my school bag in the lounge room.

"Yes, I did make some friends, and they're really nice. I'm actually spending the night with them tonight if that's okay?" I ask with puppy dog eyes. Mum smiles.

"Okay, okay. You can go, but you didn't answer my question. How was school?" Mum asks.

"Yeah it was good, I've been invited to the formal, and I'm going with a friend I made today" I say calmly. Mum looks at me questionably. "Formal? Cammie, do you not remember what happened at your last formal?" Mum asks me. I sigh.

"Yes mum, I do. But this schools different. Trust me, the people here really like me" I say smiling.

"And you probably thought that before things went toxic with Josh" Mum says quietly.

"Seriously mum if it goes bad, it's my fault, I just want a fresh start Mum" I say smiling. Mum nods.

"Just be careful Cammie" Mum says as she continues on with cooking. I head up to my room and start studying. When I'm finished, I look at my watch, it was 5:30. I better get ready. I look into my closet and find a dress. It was dark blue, tight against my skin. It was a one shoulder. I put on some make-up and curl my hair. Then I hear the doorbell. I look in the mirror one last time and head downstairs quickly. Mum had already answered the door. "I didn't know you were going to get picked up?" Mum says giving me the we'll-talk-about-this-later-look. I nod heading for the door my shoulder bad in hand. Zach looks at me and smirks. "You don't look too bad Cammie" Zach says. I nod looking down at myself. "You don't look too bad either Goode" I say, he had a white shirt on, and was wearing a tie and jeans. Zach smirks. "We'd better be heading off, it was great to meet you Ms Morgan" Zach says shaking her hand as we both walk out the door.

We both get in the car as I look at Zach worryingly. "What did she say to you?" I ask nervously.

Zach smirks. "Just to be careful" Zach says. I nod, hoping that was all. We drive to a restaurant called Worm Hole. I look at the title strangely. "Weird name I know. But trust me, the food's great" Zach says as we both get out of the car. We head into the restaurant, and it was definitely a gorgeous. There was a waterfall in the corner, and neon lights hang from the ceiling. "Reservation for McHenry" Zach says calmly. The man nods showing us to the table, where Liz, Jonas, Macey and Nick already were. "Hey Cammie! You look gorgeous! Twirl around" Macey says. I twirl around feeling kind of awkward. "Yep, this girl has some style" Macey says smiling. I laugh as I take a seat next to Macey as Zach sits opposite me. "I'll get my girl a drink, do you want coke?" Macey asks. I nod as Macey rushes off. "Looks like you've passed Macey's test" Nick says flashing me a smile. I nod, I was happy. "Guess what guys" Nick says slamming his hands on the table, causing me to flinch.

"Macey asked me to the formal! I thought she never would, but she did. It's going to be great" Nick says. We all smile, I knew that the two of them made a cute pair. "Congratulations man" Zach says giving Nick a high five. Macey takes a seat back at the table passing me my drink.

"So Cammie, do you have a boyfriend back at Westerville?" Macey asks taking a sip of her drink.

"I did" I say not wanting to reveal anything else about it.

"What happened?" Macey asks clearly intrigued. I take a sip of my coke and sigh.

"I don't want to talk about it" I say. Macey looks at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Come on Cammie? What happened?" Macey asks. Zach looks between Macey and I and sighs.

"Macey. Drop it" he says anger in his tone. Macey sighs.

"Sorry Cammie" Macey says taking a sip from her drink in defeat. Bex and Grant come over next, looking beautiful. "Hey Bex and Grant" we chorus as they take seats towards the end of the table.

"Let's choose what to eat guys" Bex says grabbing a menu. I share a menu with Macey and look over the choices. "I reckon I'll have the salt and pepper squid. It's my favourite" I say, it was Josh's least favourite food, but it had become my favourite because of it, and well it tasted good.

"Same here! I love salt and pepper squid" Zach says smirking. I smile brightly.

"That's awesome." I say. I see out of the quarter of my eye Liz, Macey and Bex exchange glances.

"Okay guys lets order" Macey says grabbing out her purse.

"Zach I'll pay for you" I say grabbing out my purse. Zach shakes his head.

"I'll pay Cammie" Zach says. I shake my head getting up.

"I'll pay, I owe you for the ride anyway" I say heading for the bar with Bex.

"After this the guys have to pack their stuff from their places so at Macey's we can have some girl talk" Bex says smiling giving me a nudge. We both order and head back to our seats. We all start talking away when a guy comes up to our table I know the face immediately. Ben.

"Cammie?" Ben says looking at me intently. I give him a wave and smile.

"Ben! How are you? What are you doing here?" I ask. Ben smiles.

"I work here actually, there was no work near Westerville so I thought why not here? And yeah I'm good" Ben says smiling. I nod, it was great to see Ben again, he stood by me when all the rumours were going around. "OMG! Where are my manners? These are my new friends" I say introducing them all. "Did you guys go out?" Macey asks out of the blue. Ben and I both look at each other and laugh. "No Cammie was my date to the formal at the end of the year" Ben says looking at me. Zach looks at me curiously, obviously remembering what I said about my last formal. "And I hear that you guys have a formal coming up? Tina Walters invited me as her date, her dad and my dad are close friends, so I was kind of obliged to go with her, but how about you guys?" Ben asks.

"We are all going. Looking at dresses tomorrow night" Macey says. Ben looks at me a worried look on his face. "So you're going Cammie?" Ben asks. I nod shyly.

"Well I'd better leave you guys to it, call me when you're free Cammie, I miss you at school" Ben says shyly. "How about you can stay over at my place tomorrow night? Mum would love to see you" I say. Ben nods. "I'll be around about 6. See you later guys" Ben says waving as he heads towards the bar.

"So he's from your old school? He's hot" Macey says admiring Ben's ass.

"He won't be interested Macey" I say casually. Macey looks at me curiously.

"Why? He's single ain't he?" Bex asks.

"Yeah he's single" I say casually.

"Then whats the problem?" Macey asks putting on her red lipstick.

"He's in love with me." I say casually. Zach looks at me intrigued.

"Don't you like him or something? I mean he's hot stuff, why wouldn't you go for that?" Macey says looking at the bar towards Ben. I let out a sigh. "It's complicated," I say. The girls look at me, unsure if they should push the topic but Zach gives them death glares.

Our food comes out and I'm kind of glad, we get to get off the topic of Ben and I. I start digging into my meal, and actually finish first. I take a sip of my coke and smile, tonight hadn't been that bad.

"Who's excited for tonight?" Macey says as we all raise our glasses.

"I am" we chorus laughing taking a sip of our drinks. We all finish our meals and head of.

I grab my stuff from Zach's car and hitch a ride with Bex. "Excited for tonight?" Bex asks as we stop at a traffic light. "Yeah, definitely" I say.

"Can I give you a word of advice?" Bex asks. I nod.

"Be careful with Zach" Bex says as we go through the green light, I look at her curiously.

"I know you guys are just friends, but Zach hasn't had the best luck with girls, so can you just be careful?" Bex asks. I nod, I'd never want to hurt one of my friends.

"I'll be careful, I promise. What happened though?" I ask nervously. Bex looks at me and gives me a sad smile. "Tina was his last girlfriend, she used him to try and get Nick to like her. Which of course didn't work as we all know who Nick likes," Bex says letting out a laugh.

"Can I give you some advice?" I ask. Bex looks at me as we park the car.

"Just ask him out" I say giving her a wink as we head inside. We put our bags in Macey's room and all take a seat on the ground cross legged. "Okay Macey, when are you going to ask out Nick?" Bex asks. Macey smiles. "At the formal. Did I make it so obvious that I liked him?" Macey asks lightly blushing we all laugh. "Even I saw that you liked him, it was obvious and I've only been here for a day," I say as we all burst out laughing.

"Hey Cammie, do you know. Like Zach?" Liz asks a blush forming on her face.

"Even if I did like him, I can't do relationships" I say casually. I heard the doorbell ring. The interesting stuff was about to start.

So what did you think? It was extra long, and took me ages to write, hope you guys liked it!

jess rob star. webs apps/photos/

put a . com after webs. Stupid thing isn't working :/

Here's a link to what the girls were wearing!


	4. Karaoke and Some Tears

Chapter 4

Macey answers the door and in walks the guys, we all head into the lounge room, taking a seat.

"Okay Cammie, as we don't have school tomorrow are you excited about getting to spend the whole day looking for dresses?" Macey asks smiling at me.

"Sure" I say sadly. Macey gives me a bump on the shoulder.

"Are you kidding me? Or are you more interested for your night with Ben?" Macey asks, I smile I was excited about it, but I'd never admit that to Macey. I look at Zach and can see jealousy in his eyes. Did Zach like me? "Well I'd prefer my night with Ben to shopping, he's a really good guy" I say smiling. Macey smiles. "He seemed like it, maybe we can spend more time together at the formal with him, he can tell us your secrets" Macey jokes. I wince.

"Hey guys, can we talk to Cammie in private?" Macey asks. The guys nod and head upstairs.

"Seriously, what happened at your old school? We won't tell the guys, I promise" Macey says. I sigh.

"I broke up with my boyfriend Josh right? Saying it wasn't working, because well I wanted to date Ben at the time. The formal comes up and he'd told everybody that I had sex with him so most of the school called me a slut" I say casually. The girls look at me and wrap their arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Cam, why would they believe that such a beautiful girl like you would be a slut?" Liz says.

*Flashback*

I open my locker and find a note.

_Meet me in the boys locker rooms at 6:00._

_Your secret Admirer xoxo_

I smile hoping that it was Ben, because I was pretty sure he was staying late here tonight. I waste a few hours and head over to the guys locker rooms and take a seat on one of the benches. I feel someone come up behind me, I quickly turn around and see one of the guys on the football.

"Hey Gorgeous, want a little something special?" the guy says putting his hands on my waist pulling me closer to him. I try to push him away but he doesn't move. "I don't want to!" I yell. The guy puts his hands over my mouth and chucks a sock in my mouth so I can't scream. I try to push myself out of his grip but it's too tight. "Come on slut, you know you want some" the man says. I shake my head.

"Mm not mmm" I say trying to make a noise.

"Now you're going to listen to what I say, or well things won't go your way" the man says. I nod my head, I was shit scared now. "Take your top off" he says venom in his voice, he takes my bra off for me and takes a picture of my breasts.

*End of flashback*

I shudder. The girls look at me worryingly. "Sorry, flashback" I say. The girls nod pulling me in for another hug, as a tear falls down my cheek. "We're coming back down now" Grant says raising his voice. I wipe the tears from my eyes as the boys come down the staircase. "Girls talk I presume?" Zach asks a smirk on his face. I nod. "Okay I'll get us some drinks, and then we can do some karaoke," Nick says as both Macey and Nick get up and head for the kitchen. "They'd make a cute couple" we whisper, we all smile having the same thought running through our heads. Macey and Nick come back in carrying three cokes each. Nick passes me a can and I open it up with ease.

"Cammie, the newbie can go first," Bex says as Macey sets it up. Macey passes me a microphone as I look through the songs and pick the perfect one. "Who do you want to verse Cammie?" Liz asks.

"Zach. Lets go" I say as I pass him the other microphone. He puts his coke down and smiles. The intro starts and I look at Zach and smirk. Getting ready to sing my part. "She's going out to forget they were together, all that time he was taking her for granted. She wants to see if there's more, than he gave she's looking for" I sing this song related so much to Josh and I, in a way, he didn't want me back, he just wanted to destroy me. Zach looks at me and smirks. Zach holds the microphone ups to his lips and looks me right in the eye. "He calls her up; he's trippin' on the phone now. He doesn't want her out there and alone now" Zach sings, and I must admit he wasn't a bad singer.

"He knows she's movin' it. Knows she's using it. Now he's losing it, she don't care" I sing shaking my head. The girls look at me giving me the thumbs up. A tear falls down my cheek as the song reminds me of Josh and I's relationship. Bex looks at me sadly getting up of the ground and holding me. Zach looks at me worryingly but continues singing "Everybody put up your hands. Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love" he sings throwing his hands up in the air. I look over at Zach, still tears in my eyes. "Feel the beat now. If you've got nothing left; Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love" I sing walking around the group of us. Zach smirks looking at me with his green eyes.

"Back it up now, you've got a reason to live; Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love" Zach and I sing finishing the song. I feel my phone go off and its Dee Dee.

Hey Slut, no one's missing you, well except your little boy toy that is. Just thought I'd let you know that Josh and I are dating. Tears start falling down my cheek as I run upstairs.

'I'll go check up on her" Zach says when Bex grabs his arm and pulls Zach back.

"I'll check up on her Goode" Bex says running up the stairs to catch up to me. Bex heads to Macey's bedroom where I'm sprawled on the ground sobbing. "Cammie!" Bex says running up to me and wraps her arms around me. "Whats wrong?" she asks. I grab my phone out of my pocket and show Bex. "Cammie, I'm so sorry, the kids at your old school were assholes okay? You don't deserve this okay Cam. Now we are going to go downstairs and enjoy the rest of the night, alright?" Bex says. I nod clearing the tears from my eyes. "I don't want my friends to see me like this" I say sadly.

"Cammie, its true we don't want to see you hurt, but we can help you Cammie, if you just pretend to be alright, how can we help you?" Bex asks. I look at Bex and smile giving her one last hug before we head back to the lounge room.

So what did you think? Please review?


	5. You're Kidding Me?

Chapter 5

Cammie

I walk down the stairs with Bex as the group just looks at me. "Cammie, you okay?" Zach asks nervously. I nod. "I'm fine, seriously, that song just reminded me of my ex" I say casually.

"Cammie are you sure?" Zach asks looking at me worried. I smile.

"Yes, I'm fine" I say taking a seat next to Zach. Zach looks at me one last time and sighs.

"Okay guys, I'm actually getting tired" Macey says letting out a yawn.

"Yeah sounds good Mace" we chorus. Macey heads to the toilet first getting changed as we all taking it in turns, until we've all got changed. Liz and Jonas snuggle up together awkwardly in a sleeping bag as I lie down next to Zach. Grant and Bex snuggle up together on the couch as Macey and Nick lie down in front of us. "Oh shit light" Macey says as she gets up and turns the light off.

"Night guys" Macey says as she closes her eyes, we all nod closing our eyes. I wake up and look out the window and see that's it's still dark, I sit up and look around the room, Macey had fallen into Nick's arms it was super cute. Liz and Jonas were snuggled up together as were Bex and Liz. I look over to Zach and see that he's awake and looking at me. Zach and I both get up and head to the kitchen. "Hey Zach can I ask you something?" I ask. Zach looks at me and smirks.

"Sure Cammie" Zach says leaning against the bench.

"Did you love her? Tina?" I ask nervously. Zach looks at me sadly and nods.

"How did you find out about Tina?" Zach asks. I sigh sitting up on the bench opposite Zach.

"Bex told me" I say. Zach nods muttering under his breath. I smile.

"I did love her, a lot" Zach says frustrated. I nod sadly.

"She meant the world to me, I would have done anything for her, but she was just a player" Zach says slamming his fist on the table. Zach looks up at me and sighs.

"Since I shared about my ex, your turn?" Zach asks. I sigh.

"I'd rather not. Sorry Zach" I say sadly. Zach nods.

"It's okay, I get it. It's easier to talk to the girls about it" Zach says sadly.

"It's not like that Zach. It's just, I don't want you guys to see me weak you know?" I say. Zach nods.

"You know, I get where you're coming from, but just know that I'm here if you need me" Zach says smirking as he heads back to get some more sleep. I smile and walk back to the room.

"Night Cammie" Zach whispers as I close my eyes and fall to sleep.

*Time skip to around 12*

The girls and I had been shopping for like 3 hours, I was so tired. But anyway I'd found the perfect dress as did the girls, and I was psyched about the formal.

"Okay well we'd better head home, see you guys at school tomorrow" Bex says waving us all goodbye. I start to head back home when I see a guy from my old school heading this way. I put my head down and start walking to my house, that's when I notice who the guy is. Josh. He sees me and runs up to me. "Cammie can we talk?" Josh asks looking at me sadly. I look at him and nod, what could Josh possibly have to say to me? "I'm sorry, for everything Cammie, I get now that you just wanted to go out with Ben, I shouldn't have lost it, I'm so sorry" Josh says.

"Why say sorry now? Why not before?" I ask nervously. Josh shrugs.

"Dad talked some sense into me and Ben actually. He really likes you Cam" Josh says. I nod.

"I know" I say casually. Josh nods sadly.

"Talk to me whenever you want Cam, but I really am sorry" Josh says walking off. I shiver as I head back to the house. Mum's already inside and sees me and smiles. "Big day I presume?" she asks. I smile. "Huge day" I say as I flop onto the couch.

"So you invited Ben over?" mum asks. I nod casually.

"He's a good kid" Mum says.

"I know what you're trying to say Mum" I say getting up and grabbing a glass of water.

"Well he's stood by you when all the rumours were going around, what if this Zach boy finds out? Do you think he'll still want to be your friend?" Mum asks. I look at her and sigh.

"Zach's not like that Mum" I say as the doorbell goes. I run up and answer it, turns out its Ben with a bag in one hand and a present in another. "Ben, hey! Who's the present for?" I ask. Ben smiles putting it into my hands. "You of course, it's a hope you're having fun at your new school type of present" Ben says smiling. I nod. "Thanks Ben" I say unwrapping the present and seeing a beautiful necklace. It was a simple silver chain with the initial C. I wrap my arms around Ben and smile.

"Thank you Ben! This is gorgeous, can you put it on for me?" I ask lifting my hair up and turning around. "My pleasure" he says putting my necklace with ease. I turn around and smile at Ben.

"So what are we planning on doing tonight?" Ben asks. I shrug.

"Dee Dee texted me" I say sadly. Ben looks at me and sighs as we both take a seat on the couch.

"She just called me a slut the usual, did you know that Josh and Dee Dee are dating?" I ask nervously. Ben nods sadly.

*Flashback*

"Hey Slut nice boobs" someone says in the hallway. I look at them confused. They just laugh pulling out their phone and showing me a picture of my boobs. "The whole's school seen it, slut" he says grabbing my ass and walking off.

*End of flashback*

I shiver. "And I wanted to say thanks for standing up to Josh for me, he came up to me and said I'm sorry, he actually apologised. It's like my dream" I say smiling.

"See? After the rain comes a rainbow. I always told you" Ben says smiling.

**So what did you think? Please review? **


	6. Zach Getting Jealous?

Chapter 6

Cammie

I look at Ben and smile. "Thanks Ben, I heard you cracked it at Josh?" I ask. Ben smiles.

"Yeah I did, he understood where I was coming from, after that he'd always stand up for me" Ben says. I smile. "That's great Ben!" I say smiling. Ben nods casually.

"You know how I was staying at Macey's last night?" I ask. Ben nods getting more comfortable on the couch. "Yeah?" Ben says questionably.

"Well, Zach and I woke up in the middle of the night, and he told me all this stuff about his ex-girlfriend, Tina" I say. Ben nods.

"And then he asks me about my ex, and I just say I can't say. How rude is that?" I say slamming my fist on the coffee table. Ben grabs my hand and squeezes it. "What if, what if he finds out about what happened at our old school, what happens if he doesn't want to be friends anymore?" I ask as a tear falls down my cheek and I start crying into Ben's chest. Ben just holds me squeezing me tight.

"We'd make a good couple" Ben says as I pull away, wiping the tears from my eyes.

*Flashback*

Ben and I were sitting in his room, just talking, random crap really. "Cammie, can I ask you something?" he asks. I look up into his brown eyes and nod.

"Will you go out with me?" Ben asks. I look at Ben questionably, and sigh.

"Ben, I'd love to, trust me I would, but I don't want the bullying to get worse for you, it's not fair on you" I say. Ben looks at me sadly, unsure of what to say.

"Its not fair that you have to get bullied Cammie, you're the most beautiful and caring girl I know, and you have to go through this. Its not fair Cammie, all you ever did was love Josh, why the hell did he have to do this to you?" Ben asks slamming his fist on the table as I flinch.

"Because he's not half the man you are" I say putting my arms around Ben.

*End of flashback*

I look at Ben and sigh. "Maybe we could have been a good couple, if we'd had the chance" I mumble. Ben smiles sadly. "Just know, that I'm always here for you Cammie" Ben says sadly. I nod.

"Let's play monopoly! I say laughing.

*Time skip*

"Hahaha you landed on May Fair! More money for me!" Ben says smiling. I look at him shocked.

"What? No. I don't have the money to pay for it!" I say annoyed.

"Haha, I win!" Ben says poking me in the stomach. I stand up annoyed.

"UGH! You always win, I swear you cheat!" I say shoving him playfully. Ben just looks at me and laughs.

*Time Skip*

Ben had gone home about half an hour ago, and I was getting ready for school, I was applying my makeup and doing my hair. Zach was meant to pick me up in 5 minutes, he'd agreed to pick Liz and I up. I look at my hair in the mirror, it was in a messy bun with bits falling down, framing my face. I head to the kitchen grabbing my bag, as I hear the horn of Zach's car. I give Mum a wave goodbye and head for the door. I see Zach's red truck parked, I smile running for the car. I take a seat in the front next to Zach and smile. "Cammie, get much sleep last night?" Zach asks not taking his attention off the road. "A few hours tops?" I say casually. Zach laughs as we pull into Liz's place. Zach honks the horn and looks at me and smirks. "Excited for a day full of schoolwork?" Zach says in a sarcastic tone as Liz hops in the back of the car. "Hey Cammie how was your night with Ben?" Liz asks.

"Yeah good actually, we played monopoly and I lost as usual, but yeah it was fun, barely got any sleep though" I say yawning.

"Haha oh really? He sounds like a great guy, you guys should go out" Liz says as we hop out of the car. I look at Zach who was now walking up ahead of us. I run up to catch up to him.

"Hey Zachary, didn't like talking about Ben?" I say jokingly. Zach looks at me seriously and shakes his head. "Sure he's a good kid, but I don't need to hear about him every two seconds" Zach says as we continue walking to our spot underneath the tree. Macey, Bex, Grant and Jonas are already sitting their talking away, when they see us they smile. "Cammie! You have to tell us what happened on your date with Ben!" Macey says as I take a seat next to her. I see Zach roll his eyes.

"Hey can I talk to the girls in private?" I ask looking over at Zach.

"Yeah we'll go get our stuff for next class" Grant says pulling the boys away. I give him a wink as I look at the guys to make sure they aren't in hearing distance, they weren't. I look back at the girls and sigh. "I think Zach's jealous of Ben" I say.

"Yeah, I've got to agree, he never contributes or anything. He just rolls his eyes" Macey says.

"Yeah, he said to me while walking here he's like I don't like hearing about him every two seconds" I say remembering when we were in the car and he went all silent when Ben was mentioned.

"I think he likes you Cammie" Bex says. I look at her questionably.

"How could anyone ever like me?" I say.

**So what did you think? Please review? What do you guys think of Ben? About two chapters til the formal so be excited for that! **


	7. Zach's Suspicions

Chapter 7

The warning bell rings as I look at the girls and sigh. "Just believe in yourself, Cammie," Bex says as we walk to class. Bex goes to her English class as I head to my Humanities class. I see Zach standing there waiting for me. "Seriously Zach, are you in all my classes?" I say as he smirks.

"You love it," Zach replies. I just smirk and shove him playfully against the wall.

"Ooh! You shouldn't have done that Cammie!" Zach says, shoving me. I just laugh as the rest of the kids lining up just look at us – they have the weirdest looks on their faces.

"Look at the kid's faces! The way you're going you'll never get a girlfriend," I whisper to Zach jokingly. Zach just looks at me seriously and sighs. "I don't really want a girlfriend anyway," he replied. I nod, casually - I don't want a boyfriend either but still, I never expected Zach to be the one to give up on love.

"Do you want to come over to my place, after school? Just hang out? I mean sure if your busy, than we can hang out some other time, I'm sure you have heaps of girls lining up to spend time with you" I say looking at Zach eagerly. Zach's face softens and forms into a sad smile.

"Cammie, trust me. There's no girl I'd rather to spend time with, your my best friend Cammie, and I know we haven't known each other for that long, but I love spending time with you" Zach says seriously. I smile at Zach sadly. "Zach, thank you" I say giving Zach a pat on the shoulder.

"I know something's troubling you Cammie, and I just really wish you'd be honest with me and tell, because I know you've told the girls, I just don't understand why you don't tell me?" Zach explained looking at me seriously. I just look at Zach and sigh as a tear falls down my cheek, one thought running through my head. _If I told him, what if he didn't want to be friends anymore? What if, he acted differently around me?_ "Come on Cammie, you'd better head home, I'll come with" Zach says as we head to sign out and Zach drives me back to his place. Zach lets me in as he instructs me to take a seat on the couch as he runs into the kitchen. I look around the lounge room, and see photos of Zach as a little kid. He was so cute! I see a picture of Tina and Zach holding hands. I stand up and look at the picture closer, and see just how cute the pair looked. I hear footsteps coming into the room. "We weren't that amazing" Zach says casually. I turn around and look at Zach sadly.

"Zach, you'd better head back to school, I'll head back to my place, and you can head back to school" I say. Zach looks at me and shakes his head.

"Not until you tell me Cammie" Zach says as he takes a seat on the couch, and crosses his arms.

"Zach, you don't want to know. What if, you don't want to be friends afterwards? What if you think differently of me?" I say taking a seat next to Zach. Zach just looks at me, pleading with his adorable eyes. "Cammie, if you just tell me, I'll be able to help you, it seems like I'm the only one who doesn't know, and I mean your my best friend" Zach says anxiously, I twirl my hair around my finger and sigh. "I. Just. Can't" I say sadly. Zach just looks at me and nods.

"If you can't I understand. But I do have a question" Zach says messing up his hair, which was so hot. "Yeah?" I ask shuffling further from Zach, we were now sitting end to end, which was a lot easier for talking. "Do you and Ben have history?" Zach asks putting his legs up on the couch as I do the same. "No we don't" I state. Zach looks at me and smirks.

"Okay, have you liked him?" Zach asks. I nod casually.

"Why didn't you guys go out?" Zach asks. I shake my head as Zach looks at me with pleading eyes, I move around in my seat, suddenly feeling nervous. "It's complicated" I mutter. Zach just looks at me and tilts his head. "We've got the time, tell me" Zach says. I shake my head.

"I'm headed back to school and your welcome to join me" I say as I start walking to the door when Zach grabs my wrist. 'Cammie, please. I'm worried about you, the girls won't tell me whats up with you, the guys act like they don't know but in reality they do. So why don't you tell me? Why not me?" Zach asks.

"Because your different Zach, your my best friend, and I can't lose that. I've got to go Zach, bye" I say as I Ieave the house and beginning walking to my place, tears in my eyes. Why couldn't I just admit that I was in love with him? Why didn't I just admit that I didn't want to tell him because I didn't want him to see how weak I was? And what if he believed I was a slut? I don't think I could ever deal with that. I head steps behind me getting closer and closer and then I hear Zach. "Cammie!" he says running up to walk side by side with me. "Cammie? Your crying?" Zach asks looking at me worryingly as more tears fall from my eyes. Zach wraps his arms around me and holds me tight.

"Cammie, I promise everything's going to be all right" Zach says.

**So what did you think? Zach was slightly OC I know, so sorry! Please review!**


	8. The Truth About Ben

Chapter 8

I'd headed back home and Zach had headed back to school. Mum wasn't home luckily so I just head back to my place and just head to my room, and fall asleep instantly. I wake up and notice that its night time, I check my clock and see that its 8:30. I yawn getting out of bed quickly to grab something to drink, I grab a coke out of the fridge and find mum watching T.V in the lounge room.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" Mum asks. I shrug.

"It was okay, we didn't do much" I say taking a sip of my coke. Mum smiles warmly.

"Okay then, I invited Ben's dad to come over tonight, apparently he needs to talk to you" Mum says tapping her foot up against the coffee table. The doorbell rings and I just laugh.

"Right on cue" I say heading over to the door. I open it and smile at Ben's dad Mr Hargraves.

"Cammie!" Mr Hargraves says wrapping his arms around me in a hug. I smile warmly.

"Mr Hargraves, great to see you" I say smiling. Mr Hargraves just shakes his head.

"Call me Darren Cammie, can we have some privacy Rachel? I need to talk to Cammie" Darren says. Mum smiles warmly. "Of course, I'm going to bed anyway night Cam" Mum says kissing my forehead and heading off to her room down the corridor. I look over at Darren as we both walk over to the couch, taking a seat. "Cammie, it's about Ben, I'm worried about him" Darren says playing with his fingers. I nod sadly. "He tried to kill himself Cammie, we had to rush him to hospital" Darren says sadly. All these thoughts rush through my head in that thirty seconds, Ben tried to kill himself. I'm left speechless. "Yeah it's hard to believe, he's such a strong boy, I just wanted you to I don't know help him or something, I don't want to lose my son" Darren says as his eyes fill with tears.

I wrap my arm around him as he puts his head on my shoulder. "I'll try my best Darren, don't you worry, I can't lose him either" I say, Darren smiles.

"Okay, thanks Cammie, I'll see you later" Darren says shaking my hand and walking out the door. I head back to my bedroom putting on my PJ's and get into bed, I didn't even want to think about Ben, I just wanted to go to sleep to forget about it.

I wake up that morning to the sound of Mum beeping the horn of her car, as she had obviously left for work. Mum worked as a real estate agent back over at Westerville, as Westerville was a max of 15 minutes away from Roseville she didn't need to switch jobs, which was great because she absolutely loved her job, especially the people she worked with. I get up and all I could think of were Darren's words he'd almost died, no he'd almost killed himself. I get out of bed, my mood was ruined, no way was I going to school like this.

Zach POV

I walked to school today for once; well I only did because my car broke down but whatever. I couldn't pick Cammie or Liz up, so I'd texted them saying I couldn't carpool. I head into the school and see sitting there were the whole group except Cam. The bell rings, geez I was late. Where was Cammie? I run up to catch up to the group. "Hey guys where's Cammie?" I ask. The girls shrug.

"No idea" they chorus.

"Just text her" Bex says slowing down for me. The gang stops.

"Zach, we know you really care for Cammie, but she's probably sick" Nick says slowing down

"You didn't see her yesterday! She was crying, I took her to my place and she wouldn't tell me what was wrong, then she ran off and when I caught up to her she was full on sobbing, so yeah I am worried about her" I say angrily. The girls look at me, sympathetic looks on their faces.

"Zach, we'd tell you if we could. Cammie told us not to, we're sorry Zach" Liz says quietly. Zach smiles sadly. "I'm just really worried about her" I say sighing as I head into my class with Grant.

Cammie POV

I'd stayed at the house for four hours now; my phone had about a billion texts from Zach on it. I'd been wanting to text Ben all day today, but seeing as he was mostly at school I didn't want to worry him. I throw my ball against the wall again catching it easily; I was so bored. I feel my phone go off in my pocket again. Zach. Ugh. I open up the message and look at it _I'm not talking to you anymore until you tell me whats wrong-Z_. Tears stream down my face as I reply the tears falling onto my phone. _Zach, please don't do this, its ten times more complicated than you think-C_

I press send and wipe the tears from my face and head to the kitchen to grab a drink of water. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket again and sigh. I open it up and sigh even louder.

_Next message if it isn't telling me whats wrong, I'm not talking to you anymore-Z_

I hear the doorbell go, and I head for the door, opening it, and seeing Bex standing there, with the girls in toe. I see Macey holding an esky in her hand and Liz was holding a stack of movies.

"The girls are here to help!" Macey says plonking the esky on the bench as Liz puts the dvds on the coffee table. "Crisis at the moment" I say. The girls look at me intrigued.

"Look at these" I say passing Macey my phone as Liz and Bex look over her shoulder

"Zachary is so dead, wait a second" Macey says pulling her phone out.

"I'll put it on speaker" Macey says as she calls Zach. I sigh; this was not going to go down well.

"Macey, where are you guys? We can't find you at school" Zach says. Macey just rolls her eyes.

"That's because we decided to go see Cammie to go see whats bloody wrong with her!" Macey says angrily. I hear Zach sigh in the background. "How can you just blackmail Cammie Zach? How can you do that? Your own bloody best friend! Can't you bloody understand that she doesn't want to tell you?" Bex says taking the phone off Macey. I just stand there unsure of what to say or do.

"Okay, okay I get it. Can you just tell Cammie I'm sorry, and that I'm just really worried about her?" Zach asks. I grab the phone off Bex and sigh. "Zach its fine, I'm sorry too" I say.

"Okay well I'd better go, I've got to head to my next class. But I'll come by straight after school" Zach says as I hang up the phone. The girls just look at me and sigh.

"Okay seriously Cammie, why won't you tell Zach?" Macey asks as we all take a seat on the couch. I sigh loudly. "Because I think I'm falling in love with Zach, and I don't want him to see how weak I am, and how well, what if he believes it? Believes that I'm really a slut?" I say.

"Cammie, its Zach, he'll take your side okay?" Bex says. I nod sadly. When would I ever have the guts to tell Zach?

**So what did you think? Please review?**


	9. Maybe its Time To Move On?

Chapter 9

"Guys you better head back to school" I say calmly. The girls look at me and nod giving me a hug and walking out. I decide I'd better get dressed for the day, so I put on a red tank top and jeans. I put my hair in a messy bun. I busy myself watching TV for about an hour or so when the doorbell rings.

I walk over to the door and answer it, seeing the good old Zachary Goode. Zach smirks pulling me in for a hug, "How are you?" Zach asks I pull away and smile.

"I'm good" I say inviting Zach inside as we take a seat on the couch. Zach had a pained full expression on his face. "So? Whats up? Why did you stay home?" Zach asks. I shrug.

"Can't say, sorry" I say. Zach looks at me and sighs.

"Okay then, I get it. I have to respect your boundaries. If you don't want to tell me you don't have to" Zach explains. I smile nervously. "Thanks Zach" I say.

"What do you want to do?" I ask biting my lip.

"Let's play twister!" Zach says looking over at the pile of board games in the corner of the lounge room. "Okay, okay. Just letting you know, I'm crazy flexible" I lie. Zach smirks.

"Well let's get going then Cammie" Zach says giving me a light punch on the arm.

*Time Skip*

Zach and I were super tangled together. I was basically on top of Zach, with my legs going over him to the yellow spots, whereas my arms were underneath Zach's body. Zach's arms and legs were normal, like a dog pose, lucky for him. Zach moves one of his hands to twirl the twister. "Left foot green" Zach says laughing. I let out a groan and lift my left foot underneath Zach. Zach smirks and spins again moving his left hand next to mine. My body starts to shake and I collapse on top of Zach. I start bursting out laughing, feeling pain in my left and right arms. "Ow, Zach get off me" I say wincing.

"I guess I win" Zach says triumphantly, he flexes smirking.

Zach and I had both rolled over and were now looking at each other, Zach leans in and then the doorbell rings I pull away getting up to get the door. I open the door and it's Josh. I see Zach get up in the corner of my eye and stands behind me. "Josh, hey" I say shaking his hand. "A shake really? Are we two businessmen or something" Josh says jokingly. I laugh. I look over my shoulder and see Zach looking at curiously.

"Do you want a hug instead?" I ask a smile spread across my lips.

Josh nods wrapping his arms around me like he used to. "Josh, can we not tell my friend Zach about our history?" I whisper. Josh pulls away and nods.

"Zach this is an old friend of mine, Josh" I say. Zach nods moving closer and shaking Josh's hand. "Hey, I'm Cammie's best friend" Zach says shaking Josh's hand. I smile nervously at the pair and I

could still see that Zach was curious. "Cammie, I came over to talk" Josh says emphasizing on the word talk.

"A quick one?" I ask nervously. Josh nods. I look over at Zach who just shrugs. "Private" Josh says. Zach nods heading over to my room. Josh takes a seat on one on the stools, as I just stand looking at him crossing my arms.

"Cammie, I came to well, I don't know. I came to be just friends, I want to be friends" Josh says quietly. I smile nervously, biting my lip. "On one condition" I say. Josh nods. "You have to watch over Ben at school for me, I'm worried about him" I say. Josh smiles. "Deal" Josh says wrapping his arms around me and I hear Zach's footsteps. "You guys finished?" Zach asks. I pull away and nod.

"Well I'd better head off, bye Cammie, and Zach" Josh says giving us a wave and walking out the door. "Do you two have history?" Zach asks, I shake my head as casual as I can.

"Okay then, do you prefer guys as friends to girls?" Zach asks. Well all the girls at the school though I was a slut but I don't say that. "I don't know, less drama I guess" I say casually. Zach nods.

"Cammie, I wanted to tell you something" Zach says as we both take seats on the couch.

"Yeah?" I say curiously. Zach looks at me and sighs.

"I think I'm falling in love with you" Zach says quietly. I smile sadly at Zach.

"So? Do you like me or not?" Zach asks smirking.

"No need to get cocky Goode" I say letting out a laugh. Zach looks at me sadly and I sigh, this was serious. "I really like you to Zach, but I can't" I say fiddling with my hands.

"Why?" Zach asks scooting closer to me clasping my hand in his.

"Because I can't even be honest with you" I say ripping my hand away and heading for the kitchen. Zach comes over and stands in front of the fridge. "Cammie, we'll just take it slow, maybe then you'll start being able to trust me" Zach says. I smile sadly.

"What if it doesn't work? I don't want to lose you as a friend" I say. Zach smirks.

"I don't either, I promise you, you won't lose me" Zach says putting his pinky out, I smile sighing shaking Zach's pinky with mine. "But we're taking it slow alright? And no telling the others just yet" I say. "Aww is Cammie ashamed to have me as a boyfriend?" Zach asks jokingly.

"Not ashamed, just scared what other people will think" I say as my thoughts drift to Dee Dee. She'd think Zach was my latest boy toy. Zach looks at me curiously. "The group won't judge you for it, if that's what your worried about" Zach says giving my shoulders a massage.

"I'm not worried about them" I say

**So what did you think? Please review! And Formal next chapter, get excited! Review please, constructive criticism is welcome!**


	10. A Formal, Full of Drama

**This Chapter is dedicated to two of my favourite fanfictioners AlwaysLookinUp and basketballstar15, I didn't mean to crack it at you, I'm so sorry! I hope someday you can forgive me, but the things I said, I didn't mean, I'm so sorry for pushing you away, I didn't mean to! Please forgive me? I made a mistake, we all do, I just hope you have it in your hearts to understand and forgive me. And they probably won't read this anyway, but I guess it's worth a try**

**Love you guys :/**

Chapter 10

Zach had gone home and I was busy getting ready for the formal, I was doing my make-up, making sure not to make it too heavy. I'd put on my blue dress which went down to the floor, I curl my hair quickly and look in the mirror and smile at myself, I didn't look too bad. I grab my bag and look at my watch, Zach was supposed to be pick me up soon. I grab my phone off the kitchen bench and see a message from Ben. _Hey Cammie, looking forward to seeing you at the formal (:_

I smile and text back quickly _same here, need to talk to you about something_

I put my phone in my bag as there's a knock on the door. Mum comes out from the bathroom and smiles at me. "Cammie, you look stunning" Mum says wrapping her arms around me tightly.

"Thanks Mum, I'd better get the door, it'll be Zach" I say getting the door. I open the door and see Zach standing there and he sees me and his mouth drops. I let out a laugh closing Zach's mouth for him. Zach just smirks. "You look stunning" Zach says. I smile nervously as Mum comes over.

"Well you guys better head off or you'll run late, don't stay out too late" Mum says warmly.

"I'll have her back by eleven at the latest" Zach says. Mum smiles as Zach and I both head off and jump in Zach's car. "Are you excited?" Zach asks. I shrug casually, I just hoped that some massive drama didn't happen. . "Your nervous from whatever happened last time at your formal, which you won't tell me about" Zach says turning his attention to me, I shrink down in my seat as Zach goes back to concentrating on the road. We pull into a parking lot and both get out linking arms and heading inside. We see the gang dancing together and head over. Macey looks at me and smiles.

"You look hot!" Macey says as I do a twirl. Bex smiles giving me a light punch on the shoulder.

"You look great Cam" Bex says. I smile, the girls give me some compliments and I just smile, thanking them. A slow song plays and Zach looks at me and smirks pulling me onto the dance floor. We move together and Ben's dancing with Tina beside me, we change partners so Zach was with Tina and I was with Ben. I lean on Ben moving to the beat. "Ben, I know about what happened, I wish you'd have come talk to me about it first" I whisper. We swap partners and I'm back with Zach.

"Well that was horrible" Zach says shuddering. I smile nervously as I lean in and kiss Zach, he kisses me back, it was amazing. "If it isn't McSlut face and her latest boy toy" DeeDee says. I turn around and look at Zach whose face was filled with shock. "Excuse me? Have you got a problem?" Zach asks standing in front of me defensively. DeeDee laughs. "You haven't told him have you slut? No wonder he's still staying with you" DeeDee says laughing. "DeeDee leave her alone" Ben says walking over and standing on the other side of me. "And if it isn't your other boy toy" DeeDee says. I shake my head as Zach looks at me confused. "Don't do this here DeeDee, please" I say pleadingly. DeeDee smiles.

"Aww why? I wanna meet your new friends, slut" DeeDee says. I see anger rise within Zach as the girls come over. "You must be DeeDee the girl that's harassing Cammie" Bex says tapping her foot impatiently. Macey, Liz, Grant, Nick, Jonas and Bex stand by me as we form a line. DeeDee sighs.

"Next time slut, next time" DeeDee says walking off. The gang looks at me and we all hug, the gang goes back inside as does Ben and Zach stands their next to me, unsure of what to say.

"I think it's time you knew the truth Zach" I say sadly.

**So what do you think? Please review and if you want to see the girls dresses feel free to PM me. **


	11. The Truth Comes Out

Sorry Guys for not updating, my laptop has been out of action for a few days so I haven't been able to update. Sorry!

Chapter 11

Zach and I headed outside and take a seat on a park bench, it was a warm night so it wasn't cold or anything. "So?" Zach asks. I let out a sigh and put Zach's hand in mine and smile sadly.

"Where to start huh?" I say jokingly. Zach smiles sadly.

"From the start Cam, I won't judge, I promise" Zach says. I smile sadly.

"It started with Josh, we went out for about a year or so, and I started to well, develop feelings for Ben so I broke up with him" I say. Zach nods squeezing my hand.

"Why did he come over the other night then?" Zach asks.

"To apologize really" I say shrugging. Zach looks at me curiously

"What for? Why did DeeDee call you a slut?" Zach asks fiddling with his fingers.

"Getting to it" I say letting out a laugh as Zach smirks.

"Well I went to the formal with Ben which was about a week or so after I'd broken up and Josh and he spread this rumour that I tried to get in his pants, and well it just went downhill from then" I say casually. Zach looks at me and sighs.

"I'm guessing that's the summed up version?" Zach asks smirking. I nod casually letting out a sigh.

"After that, I'd get called names all the time, people would like squeeze my ass all the time, try to feel my boobs, it was disgusting! And one time I got a note saying meet me in the boys locker room after school some time, so I went thinking it was Ben, and turns out it was some random guy, he pulled my top up and took a picture of my breasts, and that went around the school" I say sighing.

Zach nods squeezing my hand again "Everyone saw the photo, and well things just got ten times worse, guys were trying to get in with me, and yeah it was just horrible, and Ben was there for me that whole time, and that's when some rumours started about me getting in Ben's pants and he was just my boy toy and I could make him do anything I want, so yeah, hope that explains it enough because I don't know what else to say, besides I'm sorry" I say letting a tear escape my eye as I lean on Zach's shoulder.

"Cammie, it's okay, I get why you didn't tell me now" Zach says putting his arms around me. I smile, I loved being in Zach's arms. I hear a loud cough and look up seeing Ben. I get out of Zach's arms and wipe the tears from my eyes. I see a hurt look on Ben's face. "Guessing you told him then?" Ben asks. "Yeah, kind of had to you know" I say quietly. Ben nods.

"Ben, can I have a word with you in private?" Zach asks standing up. I look over at Zach and look at him questionably but he just shakes his head. "I'll meet you inside Cam" Zach says. I nod heading inside and joining the girls.

Zach POV

Ben looks at me intrigued but takes a seat next to me on the seat.

"What's up?" Ben asks.

"I wanted to thank you for looking after Cam, I can tell she really appreciates it" I say smirking. Ben smiles casually. "It was nothing really, I just hope that you do her well, she's fragile" Ben says. I nod casually. "Thanks man, I just hope there are no hard feelings?" I ask. Ben smiles shaking my hand

"No hard feelings man, just be careful, and don't be a douche" Ben says smiling. I smirk.

"And what I am a douche?" I ask giving Ben a light shove as we get up and head inside.

"Just don't hurt her okay?" Ben whispers in my ear. I nod as Ben gives me a pat on the shoulder and heads off to check on Tina. I see Cammie dancing with Josh? I walk closer to the pair, they were laughing and chatting away. I walk closer to the pair as they both see me and pull apart. I give Josh a death glare and he steps back. "I assume you told him Cammie?" Josh asks looking over at Cammie seriously. "Zach, we all make mistakes, I'm over what Josh did" Cammie says casually. I smirk and shrug casually. "Okay then" I say smirking, trying my best to act like I don't care.

"Well I'm going to go head over and see Ben see what he's doing" Josh says walking off. I smirk as Cammie and I dance together "You alright Cam?" I ask nervously. Cammie smiles and nods.

"I'm fine, stop worrying about me" Cammie says twirling around.

"How can I stop worrying about you? You're my best friend, my lover, my everything Cammie, I'm not going to stop worrying about you" I say.

**So what did you think? Please review?**


	12. A Day Out

Chapter 12

Cammie POV

Zach takes me home and leaves. I go straight to bed finding out that I've been invited to hang out with the gang tomorrow. I close my eyes and fall asleep. When I wake up, I smell bacon and eggs. I smile getting out of bed and see a plate of bacon and eggs on the table, next to it a note from mum.

_Thought I'd make you brekkie, Gone to work_

_Have a good day _

_Mum _xoxo

I smile brightly, shovelling down my brekkie and getting changed into a light green tank top and white denim shorts. I look at my watch and see that it's already 10. There's a knock on the door, I answer it and see the gang standing there, Zach standing in front. "Ready?" Macey asks. I nod grabbing my bag and walking off with the gang. Zach and I lag behind everyone else.

"The gang knows, just saying" Zach says grabbing my hand and squeezing it, I smile brightly.

"After this, do you want some alone time?" Zach asks giving me a light punch on the shoulder.

"I'd love too" I say giving Zach a kiss on the cheek. We reach a park and set up a picnic on a picnic table, I take a seat next to Zach and Bex.

"Hey Cammie, can I talk to you in private?" Grant asks. The whole gang look between Grant and I and I just sigh. "Yeah sure" I say getting up as the pair of us walk away from them.

"I just wanted to warn you to you know be careful with Zach, I know you've been hurt extremely bad, but just try not to push him away, he's a good kid" Grant says giving me a pat on the back as we head back to the picnic table as Zach eyes me suspiciously. "What were you guys talking about?" Zach asks squeezing my hand I shake my head casually.

"Schoolwork, nothing important" I say a bit louder than what I'd planned. Grant gives me a wink as we get into a full on conversation. "After this do you guys want to head back to my place and play truth or dare?" Macey asks. We all look at each other and nod, but Zach has a unsure look on his face. "I wanted a night with just the two of us?" Zach whispers, kissing my cheek.

"We'll have plenty of time for that, I really just want to spend a day with the group today" I say wrapping my arms around Zach, Zach lets out a sigh and pulls away moving back to his seat. He looks at me sadly as we start talking again. I look at Zach now and then, this so wasn't working, I was pushing him away, I just don't know if I could bring him in or not.

Once we're finished lunch we head back to Macey's and get straight into truth or dare.

"Cammie. Truth or Dare?" Macey asks.

"Truth" I say quickly, unsure if I want to complete one of Macey's crazy dares, even if I didn't especially want to reveal any secrets about me. Macey grins at my choice.

"How many guys have you been with?" Macey asks, and I sigh, typical Macey.

"Four" I state. Macey smiles.

"Counting Zachary?" Macey asks looking over at Zach, I simply nod.

"Okay, names?" Macey asks. I sigh loudly.

"Keith, Dillon, Josh and Zach" I say. Macey nods.

"Were they hot?" Macey asks. I shrug.

"Extremely" I reply. Zach just looks at me and smirks.

"Am I extremely hot am I?" Zach asks smirking.

"No need to be cocky Goode, you're alright" I say sticking my tongue out, Zach laughs putting an arm around me. "Aww" the girls chorus.

"Okay, Zach. Truth or dare?" I ask. Zach looks at me and smirks.

"As much as I'm up for a dare, I don't trust you Cameron Morgan" Zach says sticking his tongue out, I let out a laugh. "So, Zach. What interested you about Tina?" I ask as Zach looks taken aback.

"Pass" Zach replies. Macey raises an eyebrow.

"You can't pass Zach, you know that's one of the rules" Macey says a sad smile falling upon her face. Zach sighs. "Fine. Tina was hot and available, and well I liked her because she was independent and funny and yeah I don't know. It just happened" Zach mumbles.

"Okay, can we talk about it later then?" I ask Zach. Zach nods giving me a kiss on my cheek.

**So what did you think? Please review?**


	13. Arguments and Some Sneaking Out

**So guys I've written out a plan for where I want the story to go and whats supposed to happen in each chapter but it would be great for your input. Things that I need your input are do you guys like Ben? Because if you want I can include him more, because the way the plans are going he won't be in the chapters much unlike Josh. But don't want to ruin it for you guys (:**

**C**hapter 13

Zach had dropped me off home and I headed straight for the kitchen, my mouth was extremely dry from probably being dehydrated, my stomach kept on grumbling. Mum was sitting down in the lounge room, popcorn in hand eating away, watching the latest episode of Home and Away.

"Honey, your home!" Mum says getting up and putting her bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, she runs over and pulls me in for a hug. "I've been waiting for you to come home for a while, we need to talk" Mum says as I raise an eyebrow. We both take a seat on the stools face to face.

"So? What did you want to talk to me about?" I say clicking my foot on the bottom of the stool. Mum sighs moving around in her seat. "Well Ben came over today to come talk to you, but of course you weren't there and he let out that your now dating" Mum says giving me a suspicious look.

"That's correct" I say. Mum nods as I take a sip of my coke that I'd gotten out of the fridge.

"I just want you to be careful, you know what happened with Ben, and does he even now what happened at your old school?" Mum asks.

"Yes he does know, and of course I'll be careful, but Zach would never hurt me" I say, I see Mum rolling her eyes. "And that's what you said with Josh as well, I'd have preferred that you went out with Ben" Mum says which just makes me snap I stand up and look at her angrily.

"Well I'm not going out with Ben! You don't even know him! Why do you have to be so judgemental! Ugh!" I say heading to my room and slamming the door shut. I grab out my phone from my pocket and see a text from Zach.

_Miss You-Z_. I smile at the cute yet rather short text message.

_Miss you too, can we talk? Things are pretty hectic over here-C. _I press send on the message and crawl into a ball, it was a fairly cold night tonight, Zach texts back almost immediately.

_Wanna Come over?-Z_. I smile at the message and reply yes and grab some clothes and toothbrush etc and quickly scribble a note to Mum.

_Will be back in the morning_

_Gone to Zach's_

_-Cam_

I head through the window and start walking towards Zach's. It was daylight savings so even though it was around 8 you could still see clearly. I reach Zach's place and am about to knock on the door when I get a text from Zach.

_Look Behind you-Z._ I turn around and see Zach standing there smirking. I smile as Zach wraps his arms around me giving me a hug, I wrap my arms around his neck and start playing with his hair.

"We'd better head inside and you can tell me whats up?" Zach asks clasping my hand as he lets me in the house as we see what I assume to be Zach's Mum. "Hey uh Cammie, this is my Mum, Catherine" Zach says as we both shake hands.

"Nice to meet you Ms Goode" I say. Catherine smiles letting go of my hand.

"Just call me Catherine, I'd better leave you two to it, but if you need anything just yell out or something" Catherine says as Zach leads me to his room. Zach lies down on the bed and pats the seat next to him, I head over and snuggle into Zach's chest. "So whats wrong?" Zach asks. I shrug lightly. "You first, tell me about Tina?" I ask. Zach moves away slightly as a frown lies upon his face.

"Cam, why do you need to know this?" Zach asks raising an eyebrow.

"Well it's in the past, so why does it matter?" I ask cuddling into Zach's chest.

"I don't know, I just don't feel comfortable talking about it" Zach says. I nod shyly.

"Okay then, I get it" I say sitting up and pulling my legs to my chest.

"So? Care to tell me whats up?" Zach asks. I sigh.

"Mum doesn't like you" I say as a tear falls down my cheek. Zach looks at me and smirks tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "Well we'd better change that, we're in for the long run you and I" Zach says as we lock lips I bring Zach closer, and in that moment I knew that Zach and I were going to last.

**So what did you think? Please review?**


	14. A Night with The Goodes

Chapter 14

"How about tomorrow night you can come over for dinner with me and mum? We'll make her like you; I mean what isn't there to love?" I ask giving Zach a peck on the lips as we return to his bed.

"I know right? Took you some time to realise it" Zach says smirking as I cuddle up to him on the bed.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Zach asks sitting up.

"Sure" I say sitting up as Zach picks me up bridal style.

"Hey? I do have legs for a reason!" I say letting out a laugh, Zach smirks giving me a kiss on the leg.

"Figured this was easier to get you moving, you are pretty slow you know" Zach says walking backwards towards the kitchen I presume. "Zach! You're going to run into something! Or worse, drop me!" I say trying to move around in Zach's grip. Zach laughs plonking me down on the couch.

"I'll pick the movie seeing as you have no taste!" Zach says looking over at a pile of dvds plonked on the coffee table. "I'm the guest? I should be picking!" I say getting up and getting back down onto my knees next to Zach. "Hey Zach, who's your friend?" a girl asks as I stand up and smile brightly.

"Ella Goode? I haven't seen you in so long!" I say running up to her.

"I've missed you too girl! I didn't know your girlfriend was Cammie? Why didn't you tell me?" Ella asks. "Well I didn't know that you two knew each other, may I ask how you guys know each other?" Zach asks turning around and coming over. "Well Cammie here went to primary school with me while you went to the private school, and we were literately best friends! May I say you look stunning Cammie!" Ella says walking around me.

"And the little girly girl hasn't changed a bit" I say letting out a laugh.

"Are you saying I'm the same clueless girl I was five years ago?" Ella asks giving my shoulder a bump.

"You were the one who went out with Ben fifth grade!" I say laughing.

"The same Ben?" Zach asks looking over at me, I nod rubbing the back of my neck.

"Don't tell me you and Ben have history?" Ella asks.

"I suppose you could call it that" I say anxiously.

"You so have to tell me the details!" Ella says smiling. I nod shyly but I look over at Zach and see him giving Ella a look. "Maybe later" she says, I nod as I head back onto the couch with Zach.

"I've decided on jaws, sound good? Not too scary?" Zach asks a smirk planted on his face, I shake my head. "I was thinking it was a little too scary for you though Zachary" I say planting a kiss on his cheek. "Aww you two are so cute" Ella says a small smile planted on her face.

"Ella" Zach says letting out what turns out to be a hiss.

"Well I'd better leave you two to it" Ella says.

"Catch you later Elle Elle" I say letting out a laugh at her nickname.

"See you later Cammie bear" Ella says heading up the stairs up to what I presume is her room.

"Well lets get started" Zach says plonking down on the couch as I take a seat next to him as Zach presses play putting his arm around me. "Thanks Zach for letting me come over" I say putting my face against Zach's chest. Zach smirks.  
"I'll always be there when you need me" Zach says kissing my forehead. The movie starts and I fall asleep instantly and as I wake up and find Zach nowhere to be seen. I get up and head to Zach's room finding Zach just taking his top off and I see his six pack. Zach has a six pack? Zach notices me and smirks. "Like what you see eh Cam?" Zach says twirling around.

"More than you know" I say smiling and pressing my lips against Zach's. Zach pushes me away moments later gasping for breath. "Cammie, I need to tell you something" Zach says urging me to sit down on the bed next to me. "Yeah?" I ask sitting down on the bed.

"I love you Cammie, and I hope that what we have will last" Zach says a small smile planted on his face. "I love you too Zach" I say a smile on my face as I kiss Zach's cheek.

**So what did you think? Please review?**


	15. Visitors for Dinner

**This will be an extra-long chapter as I haven't updated for a while, enjoy!**

Chapter 15

"I've had a really goodtime Zach but I'd better go and face Mum and ask about dinner tonight, alright with you?" I ask. Zach smirks nodding as he gives me a quick kiss and walks me to the door. Ella is there leaning against the door. "You weren't even going to say goodbye to me? Disappointed Cammie bear" Ella says. I smile wrapping my arms around Ella. "Bye Elle Elle" I say as Ella smiles pulling away from me and grabs hold of both my hands as we swing them gently.

"You and me need to go out sometime just us girls, alright?" Ella asks.

"Definitely, we can do some shopping I'm running out of clothes, and I'm hoping you still have your good taste" I say giving her a light shove. Ella laughs twirling around and posing.

"Tell me I don't have good style, I mean look at me?" Ella says. I laugh.

"You're just as cocky as Zach here" I say putting an arm around Zach. Ella laughs.

"Not nearly, I'll see you later though, text me whenever" Ella says letting us through the door.

I nod patting her shoulder as Zach and I walk past. Zach closes the door behind him and looks at me with his green eyes as he puts his hands on my waist and pulls me closer as we lock lips. I put my hands in Zach's hair and feel how soft his hair is and how amazing his hair smelt, it was amazing!

Zach moves his hands and puts them on my legs rising up as he reaches the bottom of my shorts and stops. I move my hand up Zach's shirt feeling Zach's six pack which was amazing! I feel Zach put his tongue down my throat which I allow as he explores it. I hear a cough from behind me and turn around to see Ella. "Do you have to make out in broad daylight? I mean come on? I don't want our neighbours to think-" Ella mumbles. Zach turns around and smirks at his sister.

"Relax. No one's around, we'll do it in private if it means so much to you" Zach says. Ella nods turning around and opening the door. "Just hurry up and drop Cammie home, I'm not doing the dishes by myself" Ella says playing around with her hair. Zach sighs putting a hand through his hair in frustration as I grab his hand. "I'll be back soon Ella" Zach says as we head off to my place.

"Cammie, I want to tell you something" Zach says as we stand in front of my house. I nod. "Cammie, I just want you to know that I'm no Josh and I won't hurt you like he did so you can trust me you know? You can let me in Cammie, I'm not going to leave" Zach says squeezing both of my hands. "I know Zach I know, I'm trying, but it's hard Zach because well I'm damaged Zach and I'm still trying to cope with that" I say putting a hand through my hair as Zach puts a hand on my cheek.

"Well you know I'm here to help Cammie, if you want to talk about it" Zach says pulling his arm around me. I smile. "Why do you have to be so serious now? Where's the fun Zach?" I ask playing around. Zach smirks picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Zach! This wasn't my idea fun!" I yell as I try to squirm out of Zach's grip. I eventually manage to get out of Zach's grip and fall to the ground on my stomach. I see Zach's face go all serious as he turns around and looks at me. "Are you okay Cammie?" Zach asks worryingly. I sit up as my back cracks.

"Ow" I say putting my hand on my back.

"Can you give me a hand up Zach?" I ask as Zach gives me his hand as I pull him down with me and he lands on top of me. Zach smirks as he starts tickling me. "Zach!" I squeal bursting into hysterics as I begin tickling Zach and he starts to laugh we both roll over so I was on top and I start tickling Zach again as Zach suddenly stops.

"Cammie did I ever tell you you're beautiful?" Zach asks, I shake my head.

"People usually use a different word to be honest" I say putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Well you're beautiful" Zach says kissing my forehead.

"I'll see you later alright? Text me whats happening" Zach says as I nod heading inside giving Zach a shy wave. I open the door and see mum sitting down on one of the stools in the kitchen. She turns her head and faces me. "I see that you went to Zach's place" Mum says. I nod.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about last night mum, I shouldn't have cracked it" I say yawning. Mum smiles walking over and gives me a hug. "It's alright Cam, I'm sorry too" Mum whispers in my ear, I pull away and smile warmly. "Mum I know you don't like Zach much, but I was thinking he could come over tonight and you can get to know him better?" I ask. Mum nods smiling warmly as she grabs her notepad. "That'll be fine, Ben's coming over for dinner as well, I assume Zach knows Ben?" Mum asks. "Yeah they're pretty good together, but why is Ben coming over for dinner?" I ask. Mum sighs running a hand through her hair. "Well he came over when you were off at Zach's" Mum says. I nod.

"Also Mum guess what?" I say basically jumping up and down in the air, Mum laughs.

"What is it sweetie?" she asks.

"Ella Goode is Zach's sister!" I squeal. Mum smiles warmly.

"Well isn't that great! Did you get time to catch up?" Mum asks as I shrug.

"Not really, we're going to go shopping sometime, and that reminds me, I have to find something to wear tonight" I say grabbing my purse off the kitchen bench.

"Okay, I'll see you at dinner" Mum says kissing my forehead as I text Macey wondering if she wanted to shop with me. She instantly replies yes as I walk to Macey's place and see her standing outside her place, she sees me and smiles. "What's the occasion for buying a new dress?" Macey asks.

"Dinner tonight with Ben and Zach" I say casually as Macey smiles.

"Hm, sounds fun, lets hit the shops" Macey says as we walk to the mall and head inside a shop and look at dresses, I point out one to Macey which was a purple lace. Macey smiles agreeing.

"Amazing! And these shoes would go so well with it!" Macey says passing me some shoes as we head to the counter and buy them. Macey holds the bag and pulls me into a lingerie shop.

"What are we doing in here?" I ask slightly angry that she brought me in here.

"Well seeing as you and Zach are heating up I thought you could you know, get it on tonight?" Macey asks twirling a strand of hair around her finger. I sigh loudly.

"No Macey, I'm nowhere near ready for that can we just go" I say rubbing my forehead. Macey looks at me and smiles sadly "Cammie, I'm sorry-"Macey says as I put a finger to her mouth.

"its fine, I better get ready" I say looking at my watch and seeing that its 5:30.

"Far out! I haven't even texted Zach!" I say quickly grabbing out my phone and texting Zach.

**Dinner's on, come by at 7. Ben's coming also though :/**

**Dress nicely please :) Love you xoxo**

I press send as Macey looks at the message and smiles. "One word Cammie, cute" Macey says.

I smile nervously. "Thanks Mace" I say putting an arm around her.

"I love you girl" Macey says pulling me closer.

"LESBIANS! GET A ROOM!" a guy yells walking past, Macey and I pull away and burst out laughing.

"We're straight thanks man!" We yell as he turns around as our faces go serious.

"Well that's better, may I say you both look rather sexy" the man says walking over to us, we both blush lightly as this guy was hot.

"Why thank you, you don't look too bad yourself" Macey says moving closer to the guy.

"You never told me your names" the man says a smirk on his face.

"That's because we didn't give them to you" I say a smirk on my face, Zach would've been proud.

"Hm, you're feisty, I like that" The man says moving him hand up my leg, I stop him and sigh.

"We aren't interested, thanks jerk!" I say as Macey and I both run off laughing.

We continue running off to Macey's place and fall onto the lawn laughing.

"That. Was. Hilarious!" Macey says putting her arms around me, I laugh pulling away.

"I'd better head off and get ready, I'll see you later okay?" I ask as Macey nods as I walk myself home and already see Ben's car in the driveway, I sigh and head inside as Ben greets me.

"Hey Cammie!" Ben says giving me a hug, I wrap my arms around his neck as Ben pulls away.

"Is that what you're wearing tonight?" Ben asks pointing to the bag. I nod shyly.

"Can I go get ready and I'll see you in ten?" I ask.

"You're only going to take ten minutes?" Ben asks a huge smile planted on his face. I let out a laugh.

"Okay maybe you're right, how about twenty?" I ask. Ben nods.

"See you soon" Ben says giving me a kiss on the cheek as I head to my room, I get changed and put on some light make-up. I hear the doorbell go and check myself in the mirror. I put up my hair in a waterfall braid. I smile and head back to the kitchen as Mum answers the door and Zach's standing there in a white shirt with jeans, "Ms Morgan a pleasure as always, I brought a present for providing my tea" Zach says giving Mum a box of chocolate favourites.

"Why thank you Zach" Mum says as I scoot by next to her.

"Thanks Zach" I say as Zach gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Didn't want you missing out Cam" Zach says pulling out a red rose, I smile brightly.

"Thanks Zach, that's so sweet" I say giving Zach a peck on the cheek as Zach comes inside.

"You only took fifteen minutes Cam I'm impressed" Ben says pulling me in for a hug.

"By the way, you look stunning" Ben whispers into my ear, I smile.

"Thanks Ben" I say as Zach comes over and puts an arm around me.

"Zach, it's good to see you" Ben says shaking Zach's hand. Zach smirks pulling at his shirt.

"The feeling's mutual" Zach says.

"Well take a seat" I say as I sit down, with Zach plonking down next to me and Ben on the opposite side. Mum comes out with a turkey on a plate. "Cam can I have some help grabbing the sides?" Mum asks as I nod excusing myself from the table and head into the kitchen grabbing the plate of potatoes and the jug of gravy. I smile at mum as we both head back into the dining room.

"Well eat up" Mum says taking a seat next to Ben as we all start eating.

"So Zach may I ask what you want to do when you finish school?" Mum asks while eating her carrots. Zach swallows his food and smiles. "Well I want to become a cop to be honest, I mean my Dad was a cop and he died by some drunk guy shooting him, so I want to I don't know honour him?" Zach says. I smile at Zach squeezing his hand. "How sweet Zach, tell me more about yourself" Mum asks.

"Well I'm a guy that goes to a regular public high school, my friends are Bex, Macey, Grant, Nick, Liz, Jonas and obviously your daughter, I love playing sports such as football and basketball and I'm very interested in your daughter" Zach says honestly. I smile warmly and see jealousy covering Ben's face I have a quick look under the table and see that his fists were clenched. "That's awesome! So how's your sister Ella been?" Mum asks taking a sip of her champagne. "Ella Goode is your sister?" Ben asks. Zach nods smirking "To answer your question Ms Morgan, she's been good. I mean she's going to the all-girls private school which she's really enjoying, but from what I've seen today she's missed Cam" Zach says letting out a chuckle as he turns his attention to me, I smile.

"Ben, Ella and I had some good times together right Ben?" I ask. Ben nods taking a sip of his coke. "Yeah, I remember one year it was Christmas and we called each other at like four in the morning and squealed merry Christmas, and all our mums heard us from what I could hear on the phone, it was funny as!" Ben says laughing at the memory. I smile at Ben remembering the memory like it was yesterday. "Seems like you were the troublesome trio" Zach says. Ben and I laugh. "We actually had a name for ourselves, we were the naughty little elves trio" Ben says giving me a high five. Zach and Mum just laugh at us. I finish eating and excuse myself from the table putting my dishes in the dishwasher as Ben comes up to me. "Ben, can we have a quick word?" I ask as Ben puts his dishes in the dishwasher. Ben turns his attention back to me and nods.

"I know your jealous of Zach and I, and I just want to say I'm sorry and we'll try to cool it down when your around" I say smiling sadly. Ben shakes his head vigorously.

"Cammie, no I have to get used to it" Ben says as we hug each other and head back to the table. "Well I'd better finish up the dessert; do you want me to take your plate in Zach?" Mum asks. Zach nods passing Mum his plate. "So Ben, how's it going at Westerville?" Zach asks taking a sip of his coke. Ben shrugs.

"It's been alright, Josh is good and being quite nice at the moment, and I haven't been bullied so it's good, but I miss the camster!" Ben says as he gives me a high five. Mum comes out with the Pavlova and grabs us all a slice we all dig in, and as always it tasted amazing!

"You really do make the best Pav mum!" I say licking the plate. Zach looks at me and smirks "Obviously Cammie hasn't heard of being polite!" Zach jokes poking me in the rib causing me to jump. I glare at Zach as his phone goes off. "Excuse me" Zach says getting up and answering his phone as he heads into the lounge room.

"So Ben, do you want to stay the night?" Mum asks. Ben smiles at mum and looks at me questionably "I'd love it Ben if you'd stay over" I say. Ben smiles as we hold each other's hands across the table "Well I can't say no to the Camster can I?" Ben says jokingly, Mum laughs as I just smile warmly as Zach comes back into the room. "I'm so sorry Ms Morgan, but I'm needed at home" Zach says as Mum and I get up. "Well bye Zach, it was great getting to know you" Mum says shaking Zach's hand. "Can I talk to Cammie in private first?" Zach asks. Mum smiles pushing me into the lounge room. I look at Zach eagerly. "Cam I wanted to know if you'd come to dinner with me tomorrow night at crown?" Zach asks. I look at Zach and grin.

"I'd love to! They would have been so hard to get!" I say. Zach smirks. "Yeah It wasn't easy getting on but it was worth it for you" Zach says kissing me, I smile against Zach's lips, this was paradise.

**So what did you think? Sorry if it was too long but meh needed to fit it all in for next chapter to flow. May I ask you guys if you know any good quotes about feeling guilty for the way you treated someone?**


	16. An Argument Gone Wrong

**Thought I'd update quick seeing as it will be hard for me to update in the future**

Chapter 16

I walk back into the dining room and see Ben sitting down. "Come on, we'll head to my room while Mum cleans up" I say as Ben and I walk to my room and sit down cross legged on the ground.

"You know I was thinking" I say. Ben smiles

"You think?" Ben asks as I slap him on the leg.

"I hate you!" I say, Ben laughs squeezing my hand

"Hate you too" Ben says smirking.

"So anyway I was thinking that maybe you could transfer to Roseville High? I mean it'd be fun and you could get to know my friends better and yeah because well I miss seeing you at school" I say smiling sadly. "I'll think about it okay?" Ben says. I nod as we fall asleep. I wake up in the morning and see Ben not in my room. I get up and head for the kitchen and see Ben eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Cam I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner with me tonight?" Ben asks. I smile sadly thinking back to what Zach said. "Um, yeah sure" I say and know I'm going to have to talk to Zach. "Cool, I'll pick you up at six then?" Ben asks. I nod as Ben finishes up his breakfast.

"Well I'd better head home, I'll see you tonight though" Ben says kissing my cheek.

"Alright then" I say as Ben walks out. I get changed for the day and have some toast and text Zach.

_Can I come over? Need to talk to you-C. _My phone buzzes as I read the message

_Yeah sure-Z_

I smile grabbing my bag and heading over to Zach's. I knock on the door as Zach answers and invite me inside, we head to his room and sit down on his bed. "Zach, I'm not going out with you for dinner tonight" I say putting my hands in my lap. Zach looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Why?" Zach asks.

"Ben invited me out for dinner so I thought I'd go out for dinner with him instead" I mumble. Zach looks at me the smirk disappearing off his face. "So you choose Ben over me?" Zach asks.

"Yeah?" I say questionably.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to get that booking?" Zach asks anger in his voice.

"Well Ben's my friend and we haven't spent that much time together" I say.

"Well seeing as I'm your boyfriend? And I booked this special night for just the two of us I thought that would be more important than Ben!" Zach says, I look at Zach and shake my head anger rising within me. "Just because you're jealous of Ben, doesn't mean you can take it out on me!" I say angrily. "Do I have a reason to be?" Zach asks quietly. I look down at the ground and sigh.

"Exactly! Your still completely in love with him aren't you?" Zach asks pointing at me anger filled his eyes. "He's always been there for me Zach! Always! And so what? We have history!" I say.

"So you still like him is that right? I stopped liking Tina before we went out I thought that maybe you'd not get into a relationship until you were ready! Guess not!" Zach says turning his back to me.

"Well why would you still like Tina anyway? She's the biggest slut at our school!" I say. Zach turns his attention back to me. "I thought that was you" Zach remarks as my eyes go wide and all watery.

"Well thanks Zach, you're one of the only ones to never call me that, we're over Zach" I say as tears fall from my eyes as I head towards the door. "Cammie I didn't mean-" Zach says grabbing hold of my hand as I tug away to the door. "Leave me alone Zach" I say as I head to the door and walk out.

**So you guys probably hate me at the moment but hey It was getting to mushy, please review!**


	17. Girl Protection Squad

**Sorry I haven't updated, I would have updated way earlier if I'd been able to I was on holidays and yeah, didn't have Wi-Fi so I couldn't update! Also from my plans this will be the second last chapter maybe third, I don't know yet. But yeah, I hopefully should have this done by next week so yep. And I've reached 200 reviews! Yay! So thanks everyone! I'll have a shout out at the end of the chapter for everybody who's reviewed!**

Chapter 17

I run back home, tears flowing down my face, what just happened? The reality of the situation was still sinking in, I think. I grab my phone out of my pocket and text Ben.

_Sorry can't make it tonight, something popped up, catch up soon?-C._ I had no idea how I didn't get any tear droplets on my phone but oh well. I open the door to the house and walk quietly to my room so Mum didn't hear me; I didn't want her to see me like this. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and its Be, damn. I hoped it was Zach but oh well.

_Yeah sure Cam, how about tomorrow after school?-B._ Iface palm myself "I can't believe I forgot I have school tomorrow" I mutter to myself. But going to school meant seeing Zach. Far out, this was going to be hard. _Sure, have you considered transferring?-C_

Tears begin streaming down my face once more, Zach's last words ringing through my head.

_I thought that was you. _I can't believe he said that, I couldn't believe he thought that. I let out a sob as I stand up off my bed and pick up the photo frame of Zach and I holding hands at the formal. I let out another sob throwing the frame on the ground as the glass shatters. I fall onto my knees beside the broken glass. "I really did love him, and now our friendship is over" I mutter to myself. Mum comes into the room and looks down at the photo frame. "Cammie? What happened?" Mum asks kneeling down next to me. "He….We.. We broke up" I mumble. Mum sighs putting an arm around me and her other hand through my hair. She gets up and looks down at me and smiles sadly.

"I'll get this cleaned up" Mum says leaving the room and coming back with tools to clean it up, she does that quickly and chucks the contents of the glass in the bin. She comes back in and grabs the picture of Zach and I and puts it face down on my dresser. "Wanna talk about it?" Mum asks. I shake my head. "I need some space, I think I'm going to have an early night" I say letting out a yawn. Mum nods "He's going to be at school tomorrow Cammie, I think you're going to need to talk to him and maybe get some closure?" Mum asks. I look at her and smile sadly as my eyes get watering threatening for tears to fall. "He called me a slut mum" I say as the tears spill down my face. Mum looks at me and bends down giving me a really tight hug. After that she runs out of the room quickly, closing the door. I jump onto my bed and find that I have six missed calls from Zach, each leaving a voice call. I didn't want to listen to them, but I knew I had to. I played the first one and lay myself down on my bed. "Cammie, Its Zach I….…I'm sorry" he says his voice so full of…hurt. But the voice message was lousy, that's all he had to say? Anger fulfilled me as I throw my phone at the wall. Luckily it was a nokia. I couldn't bring myself to get it. I sigh as tears fall from my face, what was I going to do tomorrow? I couldn't ask any of the girls if I could hang with them all day because they'd want to hang with their boyfriends. I sigh, this was going to be hard. But I text Bex anyway.

_Bex, its Cam, wondering if just us girls wanted to hang tomorrow? Zach and I broke up…-C_

While I'm waiting for a response I get changed into my pyjamas and head into bed, my phone vibrates next to me as I check to see that its Bex.

_OMG CAM! I'm so sorry! Of Course we will! I'll text the girls so you don't have to! We're here for you Cam, love you girl xoxo-B_

I sigh as I pull the covers up and close my eyes, knowing tomorrow was going to be a tough day.

I open my eyes and find Mum standing in my room opening the curtains I sit up and mum turns around. "Hey Cammie, I've made you scrambled eggs" Mum says. I smile as I get up and head for the kitchen, Mum following close behind. I take a seat and turn my head. "Thanks Mum, but you don't need to do this" I say meeting her gaze. Mum smiles sadly as I begin eating. When I finish I pass the plate to Mum and get changed. I look at the time and see that I'm early, good plan, get there before Zach and hide from him. I sling my bag over my shoulder and head for the door.

"Try and have a good day Cam" Mum says kissing my forehead as I walk out the door. I put on my iPod and the song I Don't Wanna Be In Love comes on, the memory of Zach and I singing this on sing star at Macey's place springs to mind, I was so fragile back then, looks like I'm back to where I started. But I won't let Zach think I'm weak, nah uh. I arrive at school as I take out my earphones and head over to where Bex and Macey are standing waiting for me. Both have sympathetic looks on their faces. "Cammie! Are you okay?" Bex asks as she wraps her arms around me in a tight hug. She pulls away and smiles sadly at me as Macey pulls me in for a hug.

"No offence Cam, but you look horrible! You're lucky I have an emergency make up kit" Macey says as she drags me to the girls toilets, Bex following close behind. When we get In there nobody else is in there, luckily! Macey starts dabbing some foundation on and concealer around my eyes. She puts on some eyeliner and some blue eye shadow and smiles. "Done!" Macey says smiling warmly.

"Thanks Mace" I say as the bell goes. Macey and Bex both look at me as if they're about to give me a pep talk. "Sit next to Liz and Jonas okay? Take the end spot so there's no hope of Zach being able to sit next to you got it Cam?" Bex asks, I sigh nodding as I walk off to my locker. Luckily Zach wasn't at his locker yet, so I quickly grabbed my psychology books and caught up with Liz and Jonas. "Hey guys" I say walking alongside Liz. Liz stops and looks at me sympathetically and squeezes my hand as we head into the psychology room. As Bex instructs I take the end seat as Liz sits down next to me and Jonas decides to wait for Zach. I turn around and see Zach standing there looking at me with sad eyes, you could tell he hadn't had much sleep, he had massive bags underneath his eyes. Zach and I's eyes connect and I turn away quickly as Zach and Jonas take seats at the back of the room.

"Okay guys, let's get started" Mr Ross says as we all open up our textbooks.

Once class is finished its Recess, Liz walks with me to my locker and I see Zach coming over.

"Cammie, can we uh talk?" Zach asks, I turn around and sigh.

"Cammie's not interested Zach" Liz says standing up for me.

"Liz, come on? Just let me have two minutes? Please?" Zach asks not taking his eyes off me. Liz sighs and I know she's going to agree. "Nope, come on Cammie" Macey says dragging me away from Zach as we head to a grassy spot and all us girls sit down in a circle. "So? What happened with Zach?" Macey asks, I sigh rolling my eyes, gosh was she predictable. "Like I'd say, you'd crack a fit at Zach" I say. Macey rolls her eyes.

"Fine. What are you doing tonight? And please tell me you're not going to stay home and mope around" Macey says. I roll my eyes.

"Hanging out with Ben actually" I reply. Macey smiles warmly as she gives me a high five.

"Awesome Cammie" Macey says. I hear guys talking and recognise the voices immediately, the guys. I turn around as Macey twists my shoulder back around. "You want to act like you don't give a crap about him Cam, so stop with all the looks" Macey says. I nod sadly.

"Hey Cammie, can I talk to you for a sec?" Grant asks. I look at Macey who is shaking my head but I just roll my eyes and get up. "Sure" I say and look over and see Zach standing behind Nick. He sees me and his eyes fill with hurt, I look away and walk off with Grant.

"Cammie, Zach told me what happened" Grant says. I nod sighing.

"You know he didn't mean what he said Cam, I mean come on its Zach" Grant says putting a hand on my shoulder. "So what it just came out? Words don't just come out when they aren't meant to Grant, when you blurt something out, you mean it. Truthfully, I don't hold it against him anyway, he's right" I say taking a glimpse in Zach's direction. Grant smiles sadly.

"Don't do this to yourself Cammie; you can't beat yourself up over this" Grant says sighing.

"Just talk to him Cam" Grant says.

"And you don't think he's mad at me? We both mucked up Grant, and truthfully I don't think its worth the effort of trying to fix" I say. Grant smiles sadly.

"Zach told me today that you both want the relationship to last, remember that Cam" Grant says walking off. I text Ben quickly

_Hey Ben, can you pick me straight up from school? I don't want to be alone right now-C_

I head back to the girls and sit down. "What did Grant want?" Bex asks curiously. I shrug.

"Just wanted to talk about PE tomorrow" I lie. Bex nods as I feel my phone go off in my pocket. Ben.

_Whats wrong?-B_

I text back quickly

_Zach and I broke up don't want to talk about it atm, sorry! Maybe tonite?-C. _

"Who are you texting?" Macey says stealing my phone off me. Macey rolls her eyes.

"Only Ben, its alright girls" Macey says as the bell goes for the end of recess.

(*)(*)(*)

Zach POV

The bell goes, next class with Cammie, great. I still hadn't been able to talk to her, the girls were protecting her, so irritating. I see Cammie in the hallway on the way to my locker, boy did she look hurt. She turns around and sees me and smiles sadly and I notice Macey standing there next to her giving me death glares, I roll my eyes and open up my locker for maths.

The rest of the day was boring, I still hadn't gotten to talk to Cammie and hoped I could catch up with her after school. I stand outside waiting for her to come out of the building when someone taps me on the shoulder, I spin around and see Ben standing there. "What do you want?" I ask anger in my voice. Ben looks taken aback but sighs eventually. "I just want to say that Cammie will come around" Ben says rubbing the back of his neck.

"How do you know what happened?" I ask.

"I don't, she just told me that you guys broke up" Ben says. I look at Ben and nod sighing.

"Okay then, why are you here anyway?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Hanging out, wanted me to pick her up here, but anyway she's a keeper Zach, she'll probably tell me tonight and I'll probably hate you afterwards, I don't know but just remember Zach she's a keeper, if I could get Cammie back I would" Ben says walking off.

**So what did you think? Please review, and as promised, shout outs!**

**AlwaysLookinUp****-One of my closest friends on fan fiction for sure! You haven't reviewed for a while which is a big sad face! :( I miss seeing your cute reviews! But meh thanks for the constant support and the apology for taking way way longer than half an hour! Love ya!**

**Basketballstar15-****Another one of my close friends on fanfic, thanks for the constant support and never giving up on me, similar to AlwaysLookinUp, you haven't reviewed for awhile and truthfully I'm not sure if your still reading this fanfic, but if you are, make sure to review, love ya!**

**Zach-Goode' -****Thanks for the reviews! I know you've reviewed some of my other Gallagher girl fanfics so a massive thank you for that, thanks for the constant support! And even though I've never PM'ed you or talked about the fanfic I'm sure you're a great person!**

**nira Avalon-****From memory you haven't reviewed much but hey, I cant be stuffed reviewing some of my favourite fanfics! I hope this chapter wasn't too mushy for you but the shout outs probably are! Thanks :)**

**Call Moi Crazy****-You've reviewed my other fanfics aswell, so a massive thank you for your wonderful reviews and sorry for not continuing some of my fanfics. And thanks for the reviews! There are so…can't find the word enthusiastic?**

**xXxGGirlxXx-****Always appreciate your reviews, they make me smile! Thanks for your support and reviewing every chapter I think!**

** thank you for the continued support and yes Zammie is off for now, but who knows the couple could get back together **** (Btw, I love teasing my reviewers)**

**BellaGoode****-Your always very enthusiastic with your reviews and you've definitely read some of my other fanfics so a big thank you for that!**

**TheGirlWhoWritesBooks-****Thanks for the review! I absolutely love extravagant reviewers, please keep reviewing!**

**Ellenaby-****THANK YOU! Just thought I'd do a bit of exclamation points :) Thanks for the review, it made me smile (:**

**Fredforevermyluv-****Your review definitely made me laugh! And truthfully I want people to take Zach side to the story, so yeah, hope this changed your mind a bit! I don't want all my reviewers hating Zach! But anyway thanks for the support, blah blah blah. **

**Guests-****Massive thank you to all the guests, I love you's all, but sad thing is if one of you's asks a question I can't really answer it. Sad face **

**Sorry guys for the later shout outs, I was getting tired and couldn't be bothered writing more! So super sorry! But love you all and a massive thank you! I hope you guys all review every chapter from now on. Now if you guys actually read all of the AN and shout outs on your review post Lollipops! Thanks guys! I'll try to update in like a day or so? Depending on how bored I get I suppose!**


	18. Saying Goodbye

**IMPORTANT AN**

**So guys this is the last chapter of this fanfic **** But…There will be a sequel, I promise! So yeah! Thanks for the support and blah blah blah, you guys are amazing! The Sequel will be called Secretly Missing You. So watch out for that, I won't be able to post it til late January so sorry guys! And you're probably going to hate me for this chapter but meh, I'll live, unless one of you comes after me and does a Bex!**

**Also review, and please tell me what you liked about this fanfic!**

Chapter 18

I see Ben standing waiting for me, and see Zach walking home; I sigh and walk over to Ben. Ben gives me a sad smile. "We'll work through it Cam, I promise" Ben says giving me a kiss on the cheek as we begin to walk back to my house. When we get there, I open the door and we head to my room, not seeing Mum anywhere, I open the door to my room and see Mum standing there looking at the photo of Zach and I. Mum sees us and smiles. "Ben! Hey! Good to see you" Mum says giving him a pat on the shoulder "Good to see you too Ms Morgan" Ben says shaking her hand. Mum shakes her head "Just call me Rachel Ben, seriously I've said it before" Mum says as she leaves the room. Ben and I sit down on the ground as I begin playing with my bracelets and I can feel Ben's eyes on me, I look up and see Ben's eyes full of worry. "Cam, just tell me what happened, I hate seeing you like this, and maybe I can help" Ben says smiling sadly. I give Ben a sad smile but nod.

"Thanks Ben, your always there for me" I say as I begin telling Ben exactly what happened between Zach and I, and even though it was hard it made me feel better in the end, and luckily no tears were shed "So you decided to go out with me instead of Zach, why?" Ben asks shuffling around.

"I don't even know really, I guess it's so much easier with you, I mean every day when Zach and I were dating, I felt so scared, every day was so hard, I worried that we'd break up, I worried that he'd cheat on me, etcetera, but I never imagined this" I say putting my face in my hands. Ben puts his arms around me and we stay like that for a few minutes, silence. "I've got an idea, you know how you've been wanting me to transfer? How about you transfer back to Westerville? I mean you wont have to see Zach if you don't want to, you can catch up with the girls after school, the school now has a no bullying policy, so nobody will bully you" Ben says. I look at Ben and smile sadly.

"What about Dee Dee?" I ask as Ben just smiles that adorable half smile.

"She left last week, so?" Ben asks. I smile warmly.

"Okay then, I'll have to ask Mum first but she'll say yes, I need to face everything back there, I shouldn't have just run away from it" I say as we both get up and hug each other.

"Just so you know Cam, I don't want this because I want to split you and Zach up" Ben says. I smile sadly. "I know, I'll ask Mum okay, be right back" I say kissing Ben on the cheek and running for the kitchen where Mum's standing. "Um Mum can I ask you something?" I ask rubbing the back of my neck. "Sure honey, what is it?" Mum asks taking a seat on one of the stools.

"I want to transfer back to Westerville High" I state.

"Really? I mean there's all the bullies, and Josh, your life sucked there Cam" Mum states.

"Ben's told me that there's a no bullying policy, and Josh is good now, Ben had a word with him and he's alright now, and Dee Dee transferred schools, so there won't be any bullying. I really want to do this, I ran away from my problems and now I need to go back and face it head on" I say as Mum smiles sadly. "So you're just going to run away from Roseville High too? The girl I raised was a strong one Cam, I admire what you're doing Cam, but you can't just run from Zach, you need to talk to him" Mum says. I smile sadly and look away as a tear falls down my eyes at the mention of Zach, I turn my head back around and meet Mum's gaze. "I'm not running away from Zach Mum, I just need some space from him, he called me a slut Mum, and yeah he made me realise that everyone's always going to think that way of me unless I do something about it, I really want this Mum" I say getting on my knees. Mum just laughs offering a hand up which I take willingly. "You're lucky I'm still in contact with the principle, so I should be able to get you transferred back in, but I want you to tell Zach your leaving okay Cam?" Mum asks.

"I would have anyway, make sure to call up Roseville High as well" I say heading back into my room. "So?" Ben asks. I look at Ben and smile.

"She said yes!" I say wrapping my arms around Ben a massive smile spread across my face.

Mum comes into the room and sees the pair of us and smiles. "You start tomorrow Cam" Mum says. I look back at Ben and smile and jump up and down.

"This is so awesome! I'm so psyched! Anyway I'd better head over to Zach's to talk to him about it, you can stay here if you want, I won't be long. And I'm sure Mum would love to have you over for tea" I say smiling warmly.

"Okay, but don't let Zach ruin your mood, I love seeing you happy" Ben says kissing my forehead, I blush and walk past Ben and start walking to Zach's place, this was going to be tough, but I needed to keep it together. I knock on the door and Ella answers. "Cammie? Hey? I heard about what happened, do you want to go shopping? We could go to the mall they say shopping's good for heartbreaks" Ella says. I give her a sad smile.

"I'm here to see Zach actually is he around?" I ask. Ella's eyes lighten up as she smiles warmly.

"Of course, he's in the room, I'm sure you can get there yourself" Ella says. I nod shyly as we both head inside. I head towards Zach's door, wiping my eyes and knock on the door.

"Ella! I told you to leave me alone, I need space" Zach says angrily. My heart begins to beat faster, boy was he angry and hurt… This was going to be harder than I thought. "Zach, its Cam" I say moments later Zach opens the door wiping his eyes, he looked horrible, and of course I had to make him feel worse with more bad news, boy was I a bad friend. "Cam? Hey? Did you want to talk?" Zach asks. I sigh. "Uh yeah" I say rubbing the back of my neck. Zach smirks inviting me inside as Zach takes a seat on his bed as I just stand up. "You look horrible Zach" I say smiling sadly.

"I know" Zach says sighing.

"Its going to make this so much harder to say now" I say as tears threaten to fall.

"What?" Zach asks.

"I'm transferring" I say. Zach raises an eyebrow.

"What? Why? Where?" Zach asks.

"Back to Westerville, why? I think you know the reason" I say. Zach looks at me sadly as his shoulders droop. "Cammie you can't transfer" Zach says as his green eyes meet mine, I look away quickly. "Why Zach? Give me one good reason?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Because I need you Cam" Zach says, I smile sadly as a tear falls down my cheek.

"I'm sorry Cam for what I said, I didn't mean it, I was just so jealous of Ben Cam, I love you Cam, I never wanted to hurt you Cam, and I did and that's the worst feeling ever, but don't do this Cammie, please. We can work it out" Zach says standing up so we were now face to face, I look away.

"Zach, I just, I just can't. You really hurt me Zach, and it hurts just to look at you" I say. Zach sighs looking away. "And this thing between us? Us not talking with each other its affecting Bex and Grant and the whole gang, because they have to take sides, and that's not fair on them. I can't do this to them Zach" I say. Zach sighs putting a hand through his hair.

"Cammie, you can't just run from this, we need to at least get closure Cam, you can't just run away from your problems again" Zach says.

"You called me a slut Zach!" I say raising my voice. The pair of us go quiet not being able to look at each other. "And you made me realise something Zach, if I don't change or I keep looking back at the past, I'll always be the slut Zach, people will always see me as a slut, so I need to go back and change their views, get closure" I say as I head to the door.

"Goodbye Zach" I say opening the door, Zach runs up to me and grabs my hand.

"Cammie please don't do this, I love you" Zach says squeezing my hand, I pull my hand away.

"Zach, I have to, I'm sorry, I do still love you Zach, but I can't" I say sighing, Zach sighs loudly, and I know this is extremely hard on him. "One last kiss?" Zach asks. I turn around tears falling down my face as Zach and I lock lips, the feeling of fireworks going off once more, I pull away and smile sadly at Zach

"I'll always love you Cam" Zach says.

**So what did you think? It was a bit rushed I know so sorry about that! Remember to review what you loved about this fanfic!**


	19. AN

So I have uploaded the Can I Love You sequel Secretly Missing you in case you haven't already noticed please review?

Just want to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited etc. Your reviews always put a smile on my face and I'm so lucky I had such good viewers! 244 reviews in total, I'm pretty happy! You guys are amazing! It would be super super awesome if you checked out the sequel and left a review?


End file.
